


Family's family no matter how it's made

by RDJWINCHESTER1



Category: Chris Evans - Fandom, Mark Ruffalo - Fandom, Robert Downey Jr. - Fandom, Sebastian Stan - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Anger, Birthday, Boyfriends, Brothers, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Car Accidents, Courtroom Drama, Family Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Feels, Hospitalization, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Howard Stark's Bad Parenting, Jobs, Law School, Love, M/M, Mechanics, Medical Procedures, No Sex, No Smut, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Physical Abuse, Physical Disability, Physical Therapy, Sick Tony, just kissing, lost job
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-03-13 12:14:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 22,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18940729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RDJWINCHESTER1/pseuds/RDJWINCHESTER1
Summary: Family can be weird, but if you, love, trust, and care for one another it can become one.Steve Rogers tries to take care of his two younger brothers Tony and Bruce along with his boyfriend Bucky. Steve's not legal to take custody of the boys and Bucky has an accident at work.What's going to happen to the "Happy Little Ending" for this family? Can love truly conquer all?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Steve-19
> 
> Bucky-21
> 
> Tony-7
> 
> Bruce-3
> 
> Howard-Dad

<https://spark.adobe.com/post/XYYYm5XKZ9xjE/> 

“Stevie...Stevie.”

 Steve groaned, rolled over effectively dislodging his youngest brother from his chest. “What do you want Bruce?” When Steve rolled over he pinned Bruce under him, he didn’t wait for an answer though and just continued snoring. It was hard not to crack a smile when the three year old started giggling.

 “Stevie, get off of me Stevie. I’m hungry. Feed me.”

“But I was having such a nice dream about Bucky. I didn’t want it to end. Also do the Rogers men speak like that?” Steve said as he got off of Bruce and got out of bed.

 “Bucky come!” Bruce stood up on the bed to start jumping up and down to excited to concentrate on manners right now.

 “Almost pal. Bucky’s gonna pick you and Tony from school later.” The brother replied as he grabbed him off the bed with one swoop. Bruce continued to giggle as Steve jumped dramatically down the stairs to the kitchen, Bruce bouncing all the way.

 “Shut up. It’s too early for noise.” Howard growled into his coffee mug.

 “Sorry Daddy.”

 “Sorry Dad.” Steve set Bruce down in a chair and went to go get him some oatmeal.

 From the looks of it, Howard had had a long night. Not at work, at the bar. But it must have not been that bad of a night because Steve hadn’t been woken up by fists.

 “Do you want anything to eat Dad?”

 “No.” Came the growl.

 “But can I?”

 Steve smiled as a sleep mussed haired Tony made his way into the kitchen. He continued to smiled when Tony came over and buried into his chest. “Are you still sleepy?”

 “Yeah and my tummy hurts.”

 Steve unburied Tony and looked at his face. Tony did look a little flushed.

 “Get over it and get dressed. You got up late, no breakfast. Go get ready for school.” Howard left his empty coffee cup on the table and when to grab his keys.

The small tenderhearted 7 year old looked close to tears as he went to his room. Steve had sure to put his sandwich for lunch into Tony’s lunch bag.

 “Bruce!” Steve turned around to see oatmeal all of his face including his brown brown hair. Bruce just looked up at him with the biggest set of puppy dog eyes Steve has ever seen.

 “All done.” Bruce held out his empty bowl and spoon for Steve to see.

 “Good job. Now hurry and put it in the sink and let’s go.” Steve ran a washcloth over his before hurring him along and going to Tony’s and Bruce’s bedroom to help them get ready.

 “Alright go grab your homework guys and put them in your backpacks. Tony did you finish your math?”

 “Yes.” Came the reply.

 “Brucie did you finish your picture?”

 “Yeah. See!” Bruce held up his color by number picture proudly to show his brother.

 “Wow! Good job buddy. Now put it in your bag and let’s go.”

Steve made his way into his own bedroom, changed in his work outfit and grabbed his own backpack. But instead of color by number pictures, his was filled with college books on law. He had passion for justice and making sure it went to the right people. Bucky, Steve’s boyfriend would pick up the boys from school and Steve from working as a bartender at Louie's bar and grill then drive Steve to Brooklyn Law school for night school. Bucky would feed the boys dinner than take them over to his house until Steve was ready to be picked up. No way in hell Steve would leave them alone with their dad.

His boyfriend of 4 years agreed. They both were excited for Steve’s 20th birthday in 4 months. In 4 months Steve would be able to get custody of Tony and Bruce. Howard couldn’t care less. He only thing he had said was that he was sad that he wouldn’t have someone to blame or pound on anymore. That night after Howard had finished wail on him, Steve had made his way to Bucky’s. Bucky’s just simply held him close and told him how much he love him. And how much he loved the boys.

“Steven get your ass down here NOW!”

 Steve rolled his eyes and shot off a quick text to Bucky before making his way downstairs. “Sorry. Ready to go?” Steve ruffled Bruce’s hair. Bruce giggled and took his hand.

 He noted that Tony stayed quiet as he hooked a finger in his belt loop. Tony had always fought the whole “I’m a big boy I don’t need to hold your hand like the baby.” Tony had pointed at Bruce. Steve had to compromise and told Tony that he had to hook at least one finger in a belt loop as Steve tried to calm a crying Bruce down.

 The car ride was uneventful save for Bruce making up a quiet song in his car seat. As the car pulled up to the school Steve turned towards his dad. “I’m going to walk them in. I need to talk to Tony’s teacher. I’ll just walk to work.” The bar was only about a mile and a half down the road.

 “Whatever.” Howard growl. (His native language was growling appentantly).

 Steve tried really hard not to roll his eyes and got of the car to help Bruce out of his seat.

 “Why do you need to talk to Miss. Mary Stevie?”

 “Because you don’t feel well we’re going to go see the nurse.”

 “No.” Tony whined dragging his feet.

 And with Steve knew Tony was sick. Tony didn’t drag his feet during school. He love school.

 “Ok buddy. I know.” Steve picked up Tony. Tony was a small boy. Most people thought he was closer to 5 than 7. Tony just let out another whined and melted into his shoulder. “Bruce come on buddy.” Steve re-grabbed Bruce’s hand and went to his class first.

 “Bye bye Stevie. Bye bye Tone Tone.” Bruce waved and raced over to his best friend Natasha.

Steve continued to carry Tony to the nurse’s station. “Hi I’m Steve Rogers here with Tony Rogers. Tony’s not feeling well.”

 “Aww. Poor thing. I’ll give him a check up. I’ll get the principal for you.

 “Ok. Thank you.” The boys waited on the exam table with Tony cuddled into Steve’s chest.

 “Steven? Anthony?”

 Steven turned to see Mr. Sanderson walking in the door. “Mr. Sanderson.”

 “No no stay seated boy.” The principal rushed over to shake Steve’s hand so he wouldn’t stand up and dislodge Tony from his rather comfy looking spot. “I heard you weren’t feeling well Anthony. I’m sorry. That can’t be fun.”

 “No.” Tony mumbled peeking out at the man.

 Mr. Sanderson knew the Rogers family. He had been friends with Howard back in high school. But as Howard had gone down hill with taking care of the three boys, he was going to help Steve get custody of the younger two when the time came. He saw Steve as a strong and reliable man. Young but a hell of a lot more responsible than Howard ever was. Hence why Steve was in nurse’s station and not Howard.

 “Ok. Let’s see here. Hey Tony can you up your mouth for me.” The nurse put a thermometer under his tongue.

 Tony didn’t mind nurses so he whatever the nice nurse asked. The only time he decided he didn’t like it anymore was went the nurse said he was sick and needed to go home.

 “It looks like 100.1 temperature. Not enough to send you to the hospital but enough to send you home.”

 “No. No Stevie I don’t wanna go home.” This time tears did spring to Tony’s eyes and a couple fell. “Want you.”

 Bucky worked for Mr. O’Malley, a sweet old man who owned a mechanic shop. Steve knew Mr. O’Malley wouldn’t mind putting Tony up in his office so he could feel better. The boys loved and often went to the shop so they could have a picnic lunch on the floor of Mr. O’Malley’s office.

 “What do you mean “gonna come”? I’m already here.” Bucky walked in spreading his arms wide like he had just made a big entrance on a stage. His smile never faltered but his voice softened when he laid eyes on the weepy boy in Steve’s arms.

“Hi buddy I heard you weren’t feelin’ well.” Bucky bent down and made eye contact with Tony as he walked towards him. Once he was within arms distance, Tony held his arms open to him. “Hi.” Bucky said again as he placed a kiss on his warm cheek.

 “I got a fever, no kisses.” Tony said.

 “Oh. Sorry bubba.” Bucky said as he placed a loud kiss on his other cheek. Tony let out a little giggle as he hid Bucky’s neck.

 Steve smiled as he watch his boyfriend and younger brother interact. He loved that Tony and Bruce loved Bucky. Bucky cared and loved the boys just as much as Steve.

 “James. It’s nice to see you again even if under these unfortunate circumstances.” Mr. Sanderson spoke and held out his hand to shake. The man knew about Steve’s and James’ conventional relationship. But he had known James’ mom and dad before they were in a car accident when the boy had been 6. He also knew how much Tony and Bruce adored James.

 “When are you going to start calling me Bucky.” The 21 year old smiled and gave him a firm handshake.  “Paul.” He ended with a smirk.

 Paul laughed. “So you’re taking Anthony with you to work then. Do we need to do anything special with Bruce?”

 “Don’t feed him candy. Make sure he eats his sandwich and then I’ll be back to pick him up at 3. The usual.”  Bucky said looking at Steve who rolled his eyes at his boyfriend’s antics.

“Very well. I’ll tell Bruce’s teacher of the change. Anthony feel better soon pal. Steven. James.” Mr. Sanderson smiled, left with parting words and another handshake.

 “How late are you going to be for work?” Bucky sifted the sleeping Tony to his other arm as they walked to his old pickup in the parking lot.

 “Only about 15 minutes.” Steve said as he took Tony across his lap Tony’s legs in Bucky’s lap. Not the safest way to drive. But Bucky didn’t exactly have a back seat.

 Bucky hummed in response as he got in start his dirty red pickup. Two false starts and it cranked to life with a cough. Even the best mechanics can’t feel old age in cars.

 “Well then let’s get you to flippin’ some bottles.”  

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony gets better. Bruce hates naps. Tony hates bathes.

Tony woke up and he was soft and comfy. The peace didn’t last long when he opened his eyes the lights made his head spin. It made his tummy swim.

And he promptly threw up over the edge of the couch.

That was the second time that day the sandy haired boy started to cry.

Mr. O’Malley had allowed for Bucky to take the closest slot to the office to work on his cars. It was also by the door that lead to the front area waiting room for customers, so the meant he had to meet the customers and check them out. Which meant paperwork, which he hated.

But that meant he heard Tony in the office, throwing up. He quick moved from doing an oil change from under the car. He wiped his hands as best as he could as he went to the office.

“Hey buddy. It’s ok.” Bucky cooed as he saw Tony over the side of the couch. Tony had stopped throwing up and was cuddled into his arms.

“No. Yucky.”

“I know. No fun huh. Here drink this.” Bucky grabbed a bottle of gatorade from the small fridge. Tony took two small sips and handed it back. Bucky wanted him to drink more, but wasn’t going to push it as he had just thrown up. He rolled up the towel Tony had thankfully made in onto. “Do you want a cracker?” Bucky had stopped at the grocery store after dropping off Steve at work to grab the gatorade and crackers.

Tony shook his head and he looked so pitiful that Bucky couldn’t help but place a kiss on his forehead. He still felt warm as Bucky did that. Not as hot as before, but still warm enough. Bucky decided to cuddle with Tony and text Steve real quick.

_‘Hey just to let you know Tones fever went down but he threw up.’_ Bucky glanced at his phone clock. 12:30. Steve would be taking his lunch break in half an hour. Same with him.

“Hey buddy I have to get back to work.”

“No.”

“Do you wanna watch sponge bob on my phone?”

“Fine.” Tony sighed and curled up on the couch. Bucky handed him his phone with the tv show on it before going back to the car that he been in the middle of.

 

******

Steve had just finished serving 6 mimosas to a group of older ladies there for lunch when he felt his phone vibrate in his back pocket. He was worried that it was Bucky and something had happened to Tony. He wiped down the messed he made making the mimosas and went in the back room.

_‘Hey just to let you know Tones fever went down but he threw up.’_

_‘What! Is he ok? Poor baby.😢’_ He slipped his phone in his pocket and went back to the bar just in time to see Howard sit down on one of the stools. _‘Great’._

“Do you want me to get him?” A young woman named Peggy walked up behind him.

“No that’s ok. Tony’s sick, so I’m taking him to Bucky’s tonight.”

“Of course. Let me know if you need help.” Peggy smiled. She was a sweet girl, but don’t let that fool you, she could beat you in the ground faster than you could insult her ability as a woman servin’ you a drink in a bar.

Steve threw his cleaning cloth over his shoulder and headed back to the bar.

“Hey, what can I get ya?”

“Don’t give me that server pussy crap, son.” Howard growled.

“Watch your language you’re in a public place. What do you want?” Steve looking him directly in the eye.

Howard growled. “Bacardi gold rum. And keep them comin’.” He glared back at Steve. Who as a customer had to serve him. The stopping point to drink was not far, but far enough for Howard to get loud.

“By the way I’m taking the boys to Bucky’s tonight.”

“Like I care about that faggot or you.”

Steve flinched at the name. But instead of a back comment Steve put Howard’s drink in front of him and left, taking Peggy up on her offer to take care of Howard till his limit on drinks ran out.

Steve took off his apron and headed out back to take his lunch break. Then he remember that he had put his sandwich in Tony’s school bag, which was in Bucky’s truck.

“You forget something?”

Steve smiled as he turned around to his boyfriend carrying Tony in one arm and his sandwich in the other.

“How did you know I was think about you?” Steve smiled and got up from his seat.

“What, you not always thinking about me.” Bucky looked at him with mock surprise before laying a gentle kiss on Steve’s lips.

“Afraid to say not. Right now I’m thinking about this little guy.” Steve smiled at the kiss then turned to the boy in Bucky’s arms.

Tony frowned at his brother. “Not little. I’m 7 remember.”

“How are you feelin’? I heard you threw up.”

“Yeah. Yucky. Can I have a orange soda?”

“I don’t think so, you just threw up.”

Tony frowned again. “But not for a while.”

“Sorry pal. Do you want some water and a bite of my sandwich?”

“I have Gatorade.”

“And some crackers.” Bucky said pulling them out of his pockets.

The half hour break was to short for Steve’s liking, by at least they got Tony to eat 4 crackers before he quit and cuddled up on his lap.

“Is it ok that we spend the night at your place?”

“Steve when are you going to stop asking and just do it? Or are you going to keep asking when you move in?” Steve at him through his long eyelashes, a look Bucky could never resist. Bucky laughed. “I love you.”

“I know.” Steve grinned and gave him a kiss. Bucky never question or asked Steve why they needed to spend the night at his place. He loved them all the same.

Steve picked up the lunch trash and Bucky picked up Tony as they headed to the truck. Steve was happy to note that Howard’s truck was gone.

“Thanks for coming with lunch.”

“Any time babe. Mr. O’Malley let me off early today so I’m just going to take Tony home. And pick up Bruce before I get you. Is that ok?”

“Wait a couple of hours. I’m working till 7 tonight.”

“But your class starts at 7.”

Steve raised his eyebrows in a “I know” manner. “Yup.”

“Today is a late day for you.” Bucky joked as he laid Tony on the front seat.

Steve rolled his eyes before kissing his boyfriend bye and kissing a sleepy Tony on his forehead.

 

******  
The 3 hours past fast for Bucky as he drove home with Tony and spent the time on the couch cuddling and watching spongebob.

The 21 year old couldn’t help but chuckle when his alarm went off and startled the 7 year old out of his light sleep. Bucky ran his fingers through Tony’s hair. “You ready to go pick up your brother?”

“Yeah!” Tony was wide awake now. He loved his younger brother and he was feeling a lot better since this morning.

“Ok. Let’s go.” Bucky grabbed his keys and jogged after Tony who thought it was a good idea to run down the two flights of stairs at his apartment building. Thanking his lucky stars when they both made to his truck with no one falling or getting injured.

 

******  
“Bruce over here Brucie.” Tony jumped up and down in line at the school’s pick up line. He could see his younger brother over the counter.

“Tony! Bucky! Hi hi!” Bruce yelled and ran towards them. He made it to the counter and stood on his tiptoes to see his brother and his brother’s boyfriend. “You come to get me!”

“Nope, we’re here to pick up Natasha.” Bucky teased as Bruce’s friend giggled. Bucky was familiar with his friend as they had several play dates at his place before.

“You come to pick me up too silly.” Bruce doubled over giggling with his friend. “You come over for a play date?”

“Nope not this time green bean.” All kids and Bucky looked as Natasha’s father came up behind them. Natasha squealed and ran to his, jumping into his arms. “We’re going to pick up mommy from work and head to the Upper East Side and visit Grandma. Maybe next week how does that sound?”

Both men laughed at the identical cheers.

“Alright pal you ready to go?” Bucky said as it was his turn to check Bruce out.

“No. I’ve got to get my homework. I gots a math page to do today.” Bruce ran off to his cubbie to grab his yellow backpack and sheet of homework.

“Oh crap.” With Tony being sick this morning Bucky hadn’t thought of getting Tony’s homework. “Come on boys. We need to go see Miss. Mary real quick.”

The brothers held hands as they skipped next to Bucky. “Why.” They said in unison.

“We need to get Tony’s homework.”

“Ok.” They said in unison again.

Bucky smiled and rolled his eyes at the ridiculousness of his boys. _His_ _boys._ Ever since he had started dating Steve he thought of Tony and Bruce as his boys. He knew of Steve’s plan to get custody of them within the first year of dating. He hated Howard for thinking that it was ok to hurt any of his boys. He hated Howard for hating him and making sure Steve knew that through his fists and his late night rant that left Steve in tears, curled up in Bucky’s lap at his place at 3 in the morning. He didn’t care what Howard thought about his and Steve’s relationship. He cared about the nightmares Steve suffered from his mother being in a car accident when he was 13. Tony had been 1, so he didn’t remember his mom much besides pictures. He cared about giving his bboys a safe and loving home. _His Boys._

“Tony, hi. It nice to see you feeling better. Hi James what can I do for you?” The sweet voice of Tony’s teacher pulled Bucky from his thoughts.

“Hi Miss. Fletcher. We were wondering if Tony had any homework for today?” Bucky said potily shaking her hand.

“Yes he does in fact. Only science and math. Which is a soda project and an addition worksheet.” Miss. Mary handed Tony the pages seeing has he didn’t have his backpack with him.

“Thank you.” Bucky smiled. “Tony should feel well enough to be back by tomorrow.”

“Ok. Good. Just take him to see the nurse in the morning so she can confirm that.” She smiled back.

“Come on boys, say goodbye and let's go.” Bucky the boys back over from where they were looking at the caterpillar cage in the corner. From the looks of it, they would be setting butterflies free soon.

They all said goodbye and made their way back to Bucky’s truck.

“Tony I can put your pages in my backpack for you.” Bruce said.

“No thank you.” Tony said.

Bruce looked at Bucky with a pout. “But I use my manners.”

“Yes you did. Thank you for that. But sometimes if you use them the person can say no just like your brother did and that ok.” Bucky said lifting him into the truck. Bruce was too little to get in. Even Tony had some trouble.

Bruce whined and kicked his little legs against the bench seat as Bucky hopped in the driver seat. He quieted down and leaned into him as soon as he hopped in the truck. As a 3 year old a 9-3 school day is exhausting. It looked like a nap was in order when they got home.

 

******  
“No!” Bruce ran out of the bedroom and ran out to the couch where Tony was watching Phineas and Ferb.

Bucky sighed and followed Bruce. Bruce was beyond tired and had turned cranky. Which was not normal for the sweet little boy.

“Bruce, come on honey.” The mechanic went over and picked him up.

“No Bucky. Show.” Bruce said pointing the tv show. Yet at the same time he laid his head on the man’s shoulder. He placed two of his middle fingers in his mouth.

“After your nap you can watch Daniel Tiger, ok.” Bucky grabbed Bruce’s blue sippy cup off the island and headed back to the bedroom. “Ok buddy.” He laid the toddler in his race car bed. Steve had said no way to at first, but as soon  as he saw Bruce’s face he had said yes to Bucky buying it for his 3 year old birthday present.

“No sleepy Baba.” Bruce said, using his special nickname for Bucky.

“Alright, no sleepy, but how about you try closing your eyes just for a little bit mmm.” Bucky said quietly as he tucked Bruce in and handed him his sippy cup.

“Oh tay.”

And within minutes the toddler was asleep.

 

******

Steve had just cleaned up the bar the last time and handed the reins over to Sam the next bartender on shift. Louise’s was a 24 hour restaurant and bar.

“Stevie!”

“Stevie!”

Two voices brought a smiled to his faces. “Hi guys!” Steve turned around just in time to catch two handfuls of giggly brothers.

“Stevie!”  Bucky ran up to Steve in an exaggerated manner and place a loud kiss on his cheek. Steve blushed at his exuberant and embarrassing boyfriend.

“Hi Buck.” Steve groaned and rolled his eyes _secretly_ at his brothers. That sent them into another fit of giggles. If that wasn’t the best sound in the whole world to Steve he didn’t know what was.

“Ready?” Bucky asked. They had to move quickly due to Steve was already late for his college night classes.

“Yup.”

And 15 minutes later Steve was walking into the Brooklyn Law School. He would spend the next 3 hours there as Bucky took the boys to eat dinner. With a 7 and 3 year old it really did take 3 hours to feed them dinner.

As the class ended Steve texted Bucky that he was done. He got a picture of two chocolate covered brothers and a smirking boyfriend. He sent back. _‘You are doing baths tonight.’_

“Mr. Rogers.”

Steve looked up at his teacher. “Yes Sir?”

Mr. Stark came up to him. “I was wondering why your paper on last week's case was not up to your usual par?”

“Sorry Sir. It was a rough week.”

Mr. Stark looked at the young man in front of him. Steven Rogers had the potential to be a great lawyer someday. Stark followed the philosophy; _‘You only have a short time to make an impact on someone, make the best of it.’_

“Very well. Just try harder on the next case to make up for it.”

“Yes Sir. Thank you.” Steve said as his teacher handed him the graded paper.

Steve only had to wait for 25 minutes till a loud rumble alerted him to the sound of Bucky’s pickup. He shook his head at the sound, Bucky really needed to get a new car.

“Hey, I’m here to pick up a bum. Have you seen one?” Bucky called out the window.

Steve shook his head at his boyfriend and hear giggles from the truck as Tony and Bruce thought Bucky was talking about a butt and not a homeless person. Bucky gave a frown when he realized that no one got (Tony and Bruce) or liked his joke (Steve).

“What? I’m funny. They think I’m hilarious.”

“Yeah. You talk about butts in front of a 7 year old their going to laugh and the 3 year is only going to copy them. Oh, and your boyfriend think you suck.” Steve climbed into the cab. “Did you save any ice cream for me?” he poked on in the ribs.

“No.” Tony said between giggles.

“Exactly. Because your boyfriend suck apparently.” Bucky pulled out of the parking lot as Steve hit him in the back of the head.

 

******  
“Tony come here!”

Steve sighed and rolled his eyes. That would mark the third time that Tony thought it would be funny to climb out of the bathtub naked and run off.

“Anthony Rogers you have 5 seconds to go back to Bucky or you go to the corner.” Steve said going back to his next paper on this week case. He was trying to take notes from one of the books.

Tony came up to him and climbed in his lap wet and naked in all his glory. “But I don’t feel well.”

“Really?” Steve cocked an eyebrow at him. “Well that means you need some medicine and a early bedtime.”

“Ummm. I think I feel ok now.” Tony said after a moment of place with Steve’s buttons on his shirt.

“Ok then, please go back to the tub please.”

“But I don’t want to. Bruce is making a mess and I’m all clean already. See.” Tony got up and showed Steve his foot to show him how clean it was.

Steve could see the dirt in between his toes. And showed him that. “No luck pal, go back to Bucky.”

“No. I don’t want to.” The second grader crossed his arms.

“Anthony you’ve already don’t this trick two times. No more strikes. Go now please or corner.” Steve faced his younger brother and pointed to the bathroom, where he could now hear Bucky finishing up with Bruce.

“No I don’t WANNA!” Tony stomped his foot and crossed his arms tighter glaring at Steve.

“Ok you chose corner.” Steve got up and took his brother elbow and walked him to the designated time out corner.

“No no no.” Tony tried to pull his arm out of Steve’s grasp. “I’ll go back to the bath. No Stevie no.”

“Nope. You sit in the corner for 7 minutes. I’ll get you some clothes. If you move your time restarts.” Steve said as he sat Tony down in the corner.

Tony kicked his legs on the ground, threw his head back and let out a wail.

“Nope. You’re staying there for 7 minutes.” Steve and went to go get some clothes.

Steve walked into the boys bedroom when a naked Bruce ran passed him with a pull up in one hand a iron man figure in the other. Bruce jumped up on his bed and started jumping up and down.

“Come here buddy.” Bucky came over with pjs and laid Bruce down to put on the pullup and pjs.

“Is Tony in times outs?”

“Yup. Because he didn’t listen.”

“I get a times outs?”

Bucky tried not to flinch at those words. “Nope. Tony didn’t listen so he gets a time out, not you. You don’t get in trouble for something you didn’t do.”

“Ok.”

“Ok. Go pick out a story for bedtime.”

 

******

“Tony turn around please.” Steve bent down and handed his brother a large t-shirt.

“I’m sorry Stevie.” Tony sniffled as he slipped the t-shirt on.

“Finish your time out then you’re going to apologize to Bucky then we going to finish your bath.”

“Ok.”

“You’ve got 4 more minutes.” Steve ran his finger through his brother hair then went back to his paper.

When Steve’s phone went off he looked over to Bucky kneeling in front of Tony. He silently watched the exchange.

“Tony can you look at me please?”

Tony turned around but the carpet was still very interesting at this point. It took a gentle finger under his chin to make him look up.

“Can you tell me why you’re in time out?”

“Cause I got out of the bath.” He continued when Bucky looked at him expectantly. “I got out after you told me not to. Three times. And I didn’t go to time out like I was suppose to.”

“Ok. Now what are you going to do?”

“Say I’m sorry and give you a hug.” Tony said quietly crawling into Bucky’s lap.

“And then what?”

“Bath.”

“And?"

Tony looked up Bucky. “You need to go apologize to Steve first please.”

Tony slid off Bucky’s lap and made his way to Steve. He crawled into Steve’s lap. “I’m sorry Stevie for not going to timeout and not listenin’ to you.”

“Thank you buddy. You’re forgiven.” Steve placed a kiss on the top Tony’s head.

“Baba I’m sorry.” Tony reached out to Bucky.

“It’s ok. Just listen next time ok.”

“Ok.”

Steve smiled at Bucky as he left to finish bath time. Bucky and him spend a lot of time on fixing the problems Howard caused. Teaching Bruce that he didn’t get in trouble because someone else was. That you get a time out not a beating when you don’t listen. That it is ok to get upset with someone but to talk about why you’re feeling that way and hugs and kisses in the end.

“Steve.”

Steve startled when his boyfriend’s voice brought he neck deep out of notes and highlighters.

Bucky chuckled. “Steve. You work early tomorrow. You need to go to sleep.” Steve whined at him. “Steve do you need a time out?” He put his hands on his hips in mock sternness.

Steve smiled stood up and wrapped his arms around Bucky’s neck. “Mmm what are you going to do about it?”

Bucky laid a kiss on Steve’s soft pink lips. Together the two men had decided to wait for marriage to sleep with each other in an intimate way. Kissing was an act of love and trust between them.

“Let’s go to bed.”

Steve let out a squeak when Bucky picked him up bridal style and carried him to bed. With the boys asleep in the room across the hall.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some Zoo time, a sugar rush meltdown and Howard comes home early.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> VIOLENCE AT END OF CHAPTER!!!!!
> 
> PLEASE SKIP IF IT TRIGGERS YOU!!!!
> 
> STARTS AND ENDS AT BOLD *******
> 
> ONE USE OF F*G!!!!

Bucky rolled over and pulled the warm body closer to him. He was a bit surprised when it was smaller than expected. By the loud snores it was Bruce. 

Steve smiled as he watched Bucky cuddle Bruce. Bruce had had a bad dream last night and crawled into their bed. Bruce had woken up in a wet pull up which he hated. _ ‘He was a big boy after all.’  _ Bucky had woken up when he came in crying, he had changed him into a clean pullup and took him to bed. Steve was woke up too but Bucky had said he had solved the problem already. Two kisses from both men to little Brucie forehead and sleep had taken them all easily and free of nightmares.

Steve quietly shut the top drawer of the dresser and walked into the kitchen. He was on his way to work with the truck. It was Saturday so Bucky would be spending the boys and taking them to the zoo for an early birthday present to Tony. Rhodey, Natasha's older brother and Natasha herself would be going with them to the zoo. Phil had an “unattractive mom van” as he called and he would take everyone there. Steve kind of wished he didn’t have to work, but he was so close to buying his own car from Mr. O’Malley. Mr. O’Malley had said he could buy his car for a lower price since Bucky could do his own maintenance on it. Steve had argued at first, but Mr. O’Malley doesn’t take no for an answer.

“Stevie.”

Steve looked up to see Tony standing in the doorway rubbing his sleepy blue eyes. “Hey buddy. Why are you up?” It was only 6AM.

“Brucie.”

“Brucie’s in with Baba.” Steve picked Tony, who rested on his shoulder, and went into the room and laid Tony on the other side of Bucky.

“Baba.”

“To early for wakeys baby.” Bucky whispered and brought Tony to his chest, Bruce at his side. 

“Babe I’ll see you for dinner.” Steve kissed Bucky before leaving.

“Love you.” Bucky gave a lazy kiss back and fell back to sleep.

 

******

Tony woke up some two hours later to his younger brother snoring in his ear. Bruce may be little but his snores sure weren’t. 

“Bruce wake up you’re too loud.” Tony whispered and gave a little shake to his brother, who batted lazily at his hands.

“No. No wakeys yet.” Bruce buried his face in the pillow.

“But we are going to the zoo today with Natasha and Rhodey remember. For my birthday remember.” Tony said a bit louder.

“Zoo.” Now Bruce was up and excited to go. “And pancakes!”

The brothers looked over at a sleeping Bucky. He made amazing pancakes. Maybe if they were nice, Bucky would make pancakes today and then them in 4 days for Tony’s actual birthday.

Tony crawled over on top of Bucky and poked him on the cheek experimentally. When nothing happened, Bruce did it to his other cheek. When nothing happened Tony cupped Bucky’s face and squished his cheeks together and because he was snoring it made a funny noise. Bruce giggled. Tony did it again harder this time. Both boys laughed this time. They both covered their giggles when Bucky shifted and moved, causing Tony to fall off his chest.

Bucky kept rolling over till he had Tony and Bruce pinned under him then continued snoring. He tried not to crack a smile when Tony made dramatic sounds like he was dying getting giggles from his younger brother. Bucky snuggled deep into Tony’s neck...and blew a loud raspberry. Tony broke out into peals of loud laughter and Bucky tickled his sides. Bruce got excited and jumped on top of Bucky’s back landing kind of hard.

“Humph.” Bucky groaned and rolled off of Tony to grab Bruce. “Do I look like a trampoline to you?” He tickled Bruce’s sides.

“Yes.” Bruce managed to get out between laughter.

Tony jumped on Bucky’s back. “It’s get up time anyways.”

“Oh is it now.” Bucky said. “I thought it was pancake time?” He opened his eyes wide, copying the two boys.

Tony gasped. “You heard that?”

“Yeah he did. Baba has super hearing. He’s a superhero because he fixes things.” Bruce supplied, referring to Bucky’s job of fixing up cars and that one time he fixed the clogged sink.

“Exactly.” The mechanic said throwing both boys over his shoulders and going into the kitchen. He set them both on the island counter and clapped his hands. “Alright. Chocolate chips and strawberry pancakes comin’ right up.” Both boys cheered from their tall seat. Sitting on the island was a big no-no because that is where people eat. At least that’s what Stevie says. But Bucky let them sit on the counter. It was their little secret. Though Bucky heard Bruce tell Stevie the moment he got home on the first day he had let them sit there. Bruce couldn’t keep a secret to save his life.

“With whip cream?!” Tony bounced excitedly. When Bucky rolled his eyes and put his finger to his chin in a thinking manner Tony put his hands together. “Please please please.”

“Please.” Bruce bounced up and down.

“Hey buddy be careful.” Bucky warned. He didn’t want anyone getting hurt doing something they weren’t really supposed to be doing.

Bruce tried to sit still. “Please Baba.”

“Okkk.” Bucky said smiling fondly at the brothers. They were too cute for their own good sometimes.

 

******

Steve leaned against the sink and pulled out his phone. Bucky had sent him a picture of whip cream covered boys. He sent back an eye rolling emoji. 

“Steve.”

Steve looked up and put his phone back in his pocket. “Wassup Peggy?”

Peggy walked up to him and smiled sweetly. The smile that told Steve that she needs something. And since they were at work, probably a shift covered.

“So my parents are coming into town tonight. Do you think you could cover for me? Just from 5-9. I don’t have to pick them up from the airport till 5.”

_ ‘Nailed it.’ _

“Sure Pegs. Let me tell Buck. He’s got the day off and is taking the boys to the zoo.”

“Oh if you have to go I can ask Sam.”

“No that’s ok. Bucky just fed them chocolate chip and strawberry pancakes with whipped cream. So I don’t want to be around the sugar rush crash anyways.”

Peggy laughed. “You make a great parent Rogers. Ditching your husband already.”

Steve walked pass her to go serve some customers their food. “Not my husband. And yes I’m totally ditching the meltdown. Have you heard Bruce cry before? I might be deaf for all I know.”

“He’s not your husband yet, you mean.” Peggy called after him.

 

******

“Baba let’s go!” Tony called down the hall.

“Sorry to slow you down with my peeing.” Bucky said coming out just as all four kids burst out laughing. Phil smiled at him. Kids always needed something once you closed the bathroom door.

“Come onnnn.” Tony pulled on his hand. 

“Alright let’s go.” Bucky picked up Bruce and swung him out the door catching him by his armpits.

After a 30 minutes drive of excited chatter from the kids and catch up conversation from the adults in the front, they arrived at the Central Park Zoo. The kids had been entertained by following the signs as they got closer.

“Everyone grab a buddy.” Phil said. It wasn’t hard as each of them had their own friend. Tony and Rhodey. Bruce and Natasha. Phil took Bruce’s other hand.

“But It’s my birthday.” Tony whined as Bucky took his hand. “I’m 8 now.”

“Not for 4 days so that means I get to hold your hand. You ready?” After 5 excited nods and a laugh at Phil for his participation, the group entered the zoo.

“Monkeys.”

“Gorillas.”

“Butterflies.”

“Tigers.”

Bucky took the map and looked to see which was the closest. “Ok. First are gorillas.”

Bruce and Natasha skipped a bit ahead and chatted excitedly about who knows what. Tony and Rhodey were ‘men’ now so they were walking and ‘talking’ about the animals. Not squealing like the babies. The actual men knew better than to draw attention to the fact that they were still holding hands.

_ ‘Hey so Peggy needs me to cover from 5-9. So dinner and sugar crash are on you tonight.’ _

Bucky looked at the text and typed back.  _ ‘Ok. They only cause problems for you. They are my sweet boys for me.😊 See you sometime tonight.’  _ Bucky sent Steve a picture of the group. 

 

******

_ ‘My sweet boys.’  _ Steve smiled warmly at those three words. He wondered if Peggy was right. Maybe he should make Bucky his husband before he takes custody of the boys. Married couples have better luck getting custody then a single parent. Not that it would be hard to get custody of the boys when their father was a piece of shit. 

“Excuse me Sir, this steak is raw. I asked for well done.”

“Of course. Sorry about that. I’ll fix that right away for you.” Steve said kindly to the older woman. And with that thought Steve was focused back on his work as a server. When he would cover Peggy’s shift he would bartend. Howard was in the next town over on work related business. So that was one less stress on Steve’s life. Howard worked in construction and it was unreliable due to his personality. Steve was the only real reason why there was food in the house. He made sure there was food in Bucky’s place too. Since Bucky wouldn’t let him help with rent.

 

******

“Daddy I’m hot.” Natasha whined as held onto Phil’s hand.

And in the 92°F heat Phil had to agree. “Hey Bucky how about we stop for lunch.” He called out to Bucky who was lifting Bruce up to get a better look at the giraffes. 

“Oh yeah we should probably feed them.” Bucky joked after a quick look at his phone. He must have fed the boys well seeing as it was close to 1:30 and they hadn’t asked for food yet.

“There’s a restaurant right down there. It’s called the animal grill.”

Bucky gave Phil a confused look. “So is it a restaurant where they grill the animals or animals grill the food?”

They both tried not to laugh to hard when Natasha looked ready to cry.

“I’m kidding dolly.” Bucky picked her up and swung her around causing her to giggle.

“I have to take this.” Phil said as his phone rang frowning down at his phone.

“I want chicken nuggets. ‘Cause there’s no chickens in the zoo.” Natasha reasoned.

“Ok.” Bucky said keeping her on his hip. “Tony grab your brother, we’re going to eat.”

“Where’d Daddy go?” Rhodey asked.

“Over there. He had to take a work call.”

“He’s always working.” Mumbled Rhodey.

Phil worked as a representative for foster care. He help kids get placed in better homes. He was present in court rooms to hold the law of child neglect or abuse in families. He would then go to a new family’s house or a foster home to make sure that it was a good fit for that child.

“He’ll be back by the time you get food. What do you want?”

After 45 minutes of 4 orders of chicken nuggets with fries and burgers for the men; Bucky noted Bruce was leaning against his side a little heavier as time passed.

“Ok guys we can see two more animals then it’s time to go.” Phil said taking note of Bruce as well. Phil and Bucky would most definitely putting them down for naps when they got back home, maybe the older boys too if they were lucky.

******

Bucky was grateful for his mechanic muscles as he carried a sleeping Bruce and grumpy and tired Tony up two flights of stairs to the apartment. He placed Tony  on the ground to unlock the door. As he unlocked the door, Bruce woke up to the noise. He instantly began to whine.  _ ‘No one likes to be woken up when they’re tired.’ _

“Ok sweeties lets get you out of these yucky clothes and take a nap.”

‘Bad idea.’

“No.” Bruce whined and sat down on the ground.

Tony gave a grunt a quick stomp of his foot and ran out of the room.

“Ok you first.” Bucky said and picked the toddler up. Bruce began to cry, more like  **howl** , and tried to push away from Bucky.

“No Babaaaa.” Bruce howled.

“Ok. I know you’re tired now let’s get you out of these yucky clothes.” Bucky cooed, knowing that the sugar crash had made his appearance. He really didn’t know where Tony was, but he knew that he would leave the apartment at least. Couch or under table he guessed. Bucky placed the youngest brother on the floor and began to strip him. He had grabbed a pull up before setting him down. Bruce only had an accident when he took naps. Not often but enough to warrant pull ups.

“Noooo.” Bruce started a new  **loud** round of tears and tried squirming away from Baba. He flipped on his hands and knees crawling away from him.

“I know baby I know.” Bucky grabbed Bruce around the waist and pulled him back to finish putting on the pull up. Bruce scrubbed his eyes.  _ ‘He was  _ **_so_ ** _ tired.’ _

“Ok. All over come here.” Bucky picked him up and cuddled him to his chest. 

“No.” Bruce said continuing to cry on Bucky’s shoulder.

“Ok ok. Shhh.” Bucky cradled him and quietly hummed a song while walking around the bedroom. After 10 minutes of quiet whimpers and stutters breaths, Bruce's breath even out and Bucky was able to put him to bed.

_ ‘One down. One to go.’ _

Bucky checked the living room. No Tony. Under the table was the next shot. Bingo. He knelt down on the ground and found Tony curled up with wet eyes.

“Hey buddy.” The man cooed reaching out to run calloused through light brown hair. “You wanna go sleep with your brother?”

“No.” Tony whined and kicked his legs. ‘He didn't want to sleep. His head hurt and his tummy hurt.’

“Ok. How about we go cuddle and watch a show.” Buck hoping sleep happened in a couple minutes.

“No!” Tony was  **absolutely** done. “No!”

Tony was a light, easy going and energetic 7 year old. That was why Bucky was surprised when Tony start kicking and screaming on the ground. But then again maybe it wasn’t that surprising.

“Ok. Shhh.” Bucky picked up the now  **sobbing** Tony from under the table which was harder than it seemed. He cradled the second child, cupping the back of Tony’s head and swaying gently from side to side walking around the living room and kitchen a couple times.

“No.” Tony cried into Baba’s shoulder.

“Ok ok ok.” Bucky murmured and kept up the movement only three more times until Tony’s breath on his neck evened out. He took him to Bruce’s room and laid the two together.

He took a quick picture before sending it to Steve. _ ‘Sugar rush dealt with.’  _ he sent a second text and picture of his tear soaked shirt.  _ ‘I new a new shirt.’ _

  
_ ****** _ _  
_ Steve felt his phone ping just as he was coming out of the restroom. Looking at it he couldn’t help just coo and chuckle at the same time. The boys were utterly adorable and Bucky had known that the boys didn’t really handle sugar well, hence the pancake treat for only birthdays. But yet Bucky would do anything to  make them happy and that meant a sugar crash. Steve loved that man with all his heart. 

_ ‘I love you.’ _

_ ‘Love you more.`` Bucky _ sent back a picture of his face partially hidden in his pillow.  _ ‘😴😴' _

  
  


******

Steve had just started his shift as the bartender when Howard walked in and sat at the bar.

“I thought you were out till tomorrow?” Steve asked.

“Well obviously not.” Howard growled and then ordered his normal Bacardi gold rum. “There is no food in the house. So get food and come home.” Howard said before leaving 15 minutes later.

Steve just put Howard’s empty glass in the sink.

“Did you hear me boy.”

“Yup. I work till 9.” It was just pushing 6.

“I’ll find food till then.” Which Steve knew as more Bacardi gold rum.

Once Howard left, Steve texted Bucky the update who didn’t respond. Steve frowned. They were 45 days away from the court day. He and Bucky had already been over to sign for the date and reason for the court date.

_ 45 days. That’s it. 45 days. _

After Steve picked up the boys from Bucky’s place he headed over to the house. He had gone shopping before knowing that the boys were still tired from the day. He was relieved that Howard hadn’t made it home yet. He could put them to bed before he got home. It took about 30 minutes to get them to bed then Steve took start on his homework from the other day’s class.

“Hey fag.” Howard walked in the door and shut it quietly behind him surprisingly cool. 

Steve took a deep breath knowing that the cool was not really there. He had about two weeks “off” So he had been expecting this.  _ ‘Isn’t it weird how sometimes you just know that a beating is coming and you’re just ready for it.’ _

“Hey dad wassup.” Not really a question and not that the younger man cared.

“Watch your mouth boy.”

 

**********

 

_ ‘45 days. That’s it. 45 days.’  _  That mantra kept going through Steve’s head. 

He didn’t see Howard come up behind him, but felt the back hand across the back of his head. He was caught off guard and hit the floor. He got on his feet within seconds eyes blazing.

"I’ve missed a good beating. Maybe you aren’t good enough.” Howard came up to Steve and threw a punch.

Steve managed to dodge it. “Don’t you dare touch my boys!”

“Your boys. They are mine. Maybe I want them after all. I mean they do remind me of your mother. No matter how much of a whore she was.” Howard sneered. He backhanded Steve across the face.

Steve fell to his knees. He felt blood in the corner of his mouth. He spit out the blood and got to his feet. “Don’t you talk about MY boys or our mother like that you piece of shit.” Steve aimed a punch at the older male and landed across his right cheek.

Howard jerked then without hesitation landed his own punch to Steve’s face. “I can talk about how I want boy. By the way, How’s that dick Bucky you like to suck off?”

“Fuck you!” Steve lunged at his father.

Howard had been expecting the reaction and aim a solid kick to his stomach making his fall to his knees wheezing in pain. “Like I said boy, I can talk about how I want.” 

Steve doesn’t remember much after another kick, this time to his skull. He slipped into unconsciousness. 

**********

“Stevie!...Stevie! Wake up please.” 

Steve knew that voice and sat up with a jolt and a deep breath.

“Tony.”

“Stevie you're bleeding. I got you a band aid.”

Steve wanted to cry as Bruce’s face swam before his eyes. “Thank you baby.” Turning to Tony, he looked him in the eyes. “Tony can you be a big boy and call Baba for me.” He paused to swallow the bile in his throat. “Can you take Brucie with you?”

“Yup.” Tony shook his head very seriously and took his little brother’s hand to go find the phone in Steve’s bedroom.

“Bucky Barnes speaking.”

“Hi Baba! Stevie wanted me to call you!” The young boy sounded proud of his accomplishment.

“Did he say want honey?”

“No.” Tony went silent as if thinking for a moment. “Brucie had to give him a bandaid.”

Bucky’s jaw and fists clenched, but he forced himself to be calm. “Ok thank you. He might need me for something so I think I am going to come over. Can you tell Stevie that I see him in 10 minutes and that I love him.”

“Ok.” Tony said cheerily. _ ‘He was so thrilled to be a big boy and relying important messages back and forth. He was a good big brother too.’ _

“Good boy. Can you turn on a show for Brucie and stay with him?” There was a small tv in Steve’s room and Bucky knew that a beating never happened in his bedroom. 

“Yup.”

“Good boy.” Bucky praised once again, already hopping in the truck.

Tony preened at the praise and went to do as instructed.

Steve was leaning against the wall when  Tony came running back in the kitchen. After the message he sent the boy off with another praise of “good boy.”

Tony was over the moon.

Steve took a deep breath relieved at the thought of his partner was only his way. Bucky was always there for him, he was his strength and calm in times like this.

******

“Steve. Come on baby. Wake up for me.”

Steve opened his eyes to see a swimming version of Bucky in front of him. Then he leaned over and threw up.

“You’re ok baby. You’re ok. I got you.” Bucky ran a warm hand up and down his boyfriend’s back until he finished.

“The boys?” Steve immediately questioned wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

“They’re fine. They’re in your room watching a show.” Bucky reassured. “Come on we’re going home.” Bucky picked up Steve and took him to the truck before the boys who he knew would be fine with their show for 5 minutes.

Steve must have blacked out again has he doesn’t remember anything until he opened his eyes to Bucky sitting besides him in bed running a cool washcloth over his forehead.

“I got you Steve. I got you.”

And that’s the last thing Steve heard before going under again. 

__  
  
  
  


  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote a new story go check it out and let me know what you think! 
> 
> Superfamily!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Court date is early?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MDC= Metropolitan Detention Center

It had been two weeks since that night and Steve was “all” better. No one really survives trauma like that. But it was Steve and he had become a master at hiding it from his brothers. His boyfriend on the other hand was a different story. 

“How’s your head?” Bucky ran his fingers through Steve’s hair to lightly find the bump.

“It’s ok. It still hurts. Just a little though.”

The hiss told Bucky otherwise. “Right.” He said with sarcasm. He lightly traced his hand down the side of Steve’s face checking out his faded black eye.

“Can I go now Nurse Barnes. I have to get the boys to school.”

“Very well.” Bucky waved his hand in a dismissive manner. “Shoo servant. Take care of my children.”

“Your children huh.” Steve got off the bed and grabbed his wrist pulling him to his chest.

“Yes mine. Are you going to argue with that Rogers?” Bucky made eye contact with the most ocean blue eyes he has ever seen and wouldn’t mind if that’s all he sees for the rest of his life.

“Not at all Mr. Barnes.” Steve reached up to cup his partner’s face and bring him down for a kiss. One that he never wanted to end.

The boys had other ideas.

“Stevie! Baba!”

"Stevie! I DIDN’T DO IT!”

The men broke apart as the boys ran in screaming at the top of their lungs. Bruce was in tears and Tony...well...Tony had several things going on.

“What happened this time?” Steve asked. It was barely 8AM and this was the third time the boys had gotten into a fight. 

Bruce had more orange juice, no he didn’t. Tony wanted to wear his red socks, but the only ones clean were blue. Bruce wanted to watch his show, not Tony’s. Tony called him a baby, no he wasn’t.

“Tony stole my pencil.”

“No I didn’t. You probably just lost it because babies lose things.”

“NO!”

If Steve wasn’t sure if he was deaf yet, he was now. “Ok. First off: No more screaming.”

“But he--” Bruce pointed towards his older brother.

Steve held up his finger. “Second thing: No buts or blaming.”

“That’s two things.” Tony pouted.

“Couch time now.” Bucky ordered everyone to the couch.

Couch time was where arguments were fixed. Whoever was having the fight was on the couch the other two were in chairs facing the other two. No shouting, no blaming and you can’t talk until the other person is done. Whatever Stevie or Bucky decided was fair, even though it might not seem like it, and what they say goes. I.E. Time outs or no tv for night time.

Tony flopped down on the couch with an angry grumble. Bruce sat on the other end with his arms crossed and an angry whine. Kicking his heels against the couch. Steve and Bucky got chairs.

“Ok Bruce you first.” Steve said calmly.

“Tony took my favorite pencil and I need it for school.”

“Tony is that true?” Bucky asked Tony.

“NO! He probably lost it!”

“Anthony what are the couch time rules?” Steve looked sternly at him.

“No shouting or blaming.” Tony mumbled.

“Good. Can you try that again?”

“I didn’t take it. I don’t know what happened to it.”

“Ok. Bruce did you check your backpack?”

“Yes.” Bruce whined. He wasn’t happy about how this was going.

“Did you check your room?”

“Yes.” Bruce flopped on the couch and crossed his arms harder.

“Bruce James Rogers drop that attitude.” Steve looked at his brother and spoke sternly.

“I don’t lose things!” Bruce said close to tears.  _ ‘He wasn’t a baby!’ _

“No one said you do. We just need to go look for it. There is no reason to yell at anyone. Or the attitude.” Steve looked at him with softer eyes. “Ok. Now we are  **all** going to look for your pencil.” He pointed a look at Tony, who gave a pout.

Steve went with Bruce to look in the bedrooms and Bucky with Tony in the living room and kitchen.

“Check under your bed.” Steve instructed as he looked in the closet.

Bruce went under the bed and in the corner was his favorite green pencil. “I found it!” Steve cheered along with him.

Bruce got up and stood before his brother. He shuffled from foot to foot. “Umm...I feel bad for being a meanie to Tony.” He felt close to tears again.

“Ok then let’s go apologize then.” Steve picked up the little man and made his way to the kitchen where the other two were still searching. They hadn’t heard the cheers.

“Tony I found my pencil.”

Tony stood up from under the table. “Good.”

“I’m sorry I was a meanie.”

“Whatever. Can we go to school now?” Tony said curtly.

“Tony, Bruce is apologizing to you. What do you say?”

“Thank you.” Came the reply.

It wasn’t the best apology, but they needed to go to school.

  
  


******

Steve was in the middle of doing the dishes at work when his phone went off. People rarely ever called him. He wiped his hands and answered the phone knowing that it would be ok with the manager. 

“Hello?”

“Hi, this is the State of Massachusetts Court Official, Mark speaking. Is Steve Rogers there?”

“This is he.”  _ ‘Why was the court calling?’  _ That worried Steve.

“Hi. Like I said this Mark. I am calling on regards of aptaining the custody of Anthony and Bruce Rogers. We tried to contact their father but he was unavailable. We would like to request that you come in early for the court date.”

“Umm...of course. May I ask why?” Steve’s mind was going a hundred miles an hour.

“Unfortunately I can’t give you that information over the phone.”

“Ok. I understand. I need to get the boys out of school and it is about a 20 minute drive to the court house. Am I able to bring my boyfriend along? I am getting main custody, but he will be the second signature and the emergency contact.” Steve asked.

“Of course Sir. Please ask for your Judge when you arrive. Judge Porter.”

“Ok. Thank you Sir.”

“Your welcome. Have a good day.”

“You too.” Steve hung up the phone and went to go find the manager. Today it was Sam.

“Hey Sam.”

“Yeah man.”

“The court just called and they want me and the boys to come in for an early court date.”

“Early court date?” Sam questioned as he wiped down the bar.

“I don’t know really. Howard didn’t answer his phone. I’ve got to go.”

“Yeah sure thing man. Go right ahead. I’ll just call Peggy in a little early and I cover till then. It ain’t that busy anyways. Good luck man.” Sam clapped a hand on Steve’s back.

"Thanks man I owe you one.” Steve said as he took off his apron and grabbed his jacket. He pulled out his phone as he hopped in the carf he had finally paid Mr. O’Malley for.

“Steve what’s wrong?” Bucky answered the phone.

“Nothing per say, the court said the boys and I need to go into the court for an early date or something. I asked if you could come and they said you could.”

“Ok. Do you need me to pick up the boys?”

“No I got them. Will Mr. O’Malley give you off?”

“Ok. I’ll see you at the courthouse.” Bucky would have shook his head if he wasn’t already going to grab his spare clothes from the truck. Mr. O’Malley would be happy to have an early court date.

“Mr. O’Malley I need to go. Steve and the boys are headed to the courthouse for an early court date or something.”

“Ok lad. Good luck. Let me know if you need anything.” The man gave him a clapped on the shoulder and a big smile when went to go finish the oil change Bucky had been in the middle off without a second thought.

Bucky smiled and was in the truck 5 minutes later and on his way.

 

******

“Hi. Steve Rogers to pick up Tony and Bruce Rogers.” Steve walked up to the check in desk at the school.

“Can I ask why?”

“It is about a court date for custody.” Steve replied.

“Ok. Let me go get them for you.”

“Thank you ma’am.” Steve said with a smile.

 

******

Tony was in the middle of math class when Mrs. Smith came into the classroom. The whole class looked up in interest. 

“Hey Tony, your brother is here to pick you up early.”

Tony smiled. _ ‘Anything to get out of math class.’  _ But he still wondered why as he followed the lady down the hallway.  “Why is he here? Is Brucie coming too?”

Mrs. Smith smiled. “I don’t really know why sweetie. But yes we’re going to go get your brother too.”

Tony skipped into his brother’s science class. “Come on Brucie. Stevie’s here. We get to leave early.”

Bruce looked a little apprehensive as they were just about to go outside to let the butterflies free.

“Come on Bruce, Stevie is waitin’.” Tony made a come here motion with his hands. That got his brother to come over and grabbed his backpack. They   followed Mrs. Smith to see their older brother waiting at the front desk.

“Stevie.” Tony skipped over to his brother and gave him a hug.

“Hey buddy.” Steve thanked the receptionist, picked up Bruce and held Tony’s hand as they crossed the parking lot.

“Why we outta school?”

“We have to go to the courthouse for a minute.”

“Why?” The court house made Tony nervous.

“I don’t know. That’s why we have to go and find out.”

“Ok.” Tony said as he hopped in the car as Steve placed Bruce in his car seat.

Because of the new car, Steve was finally able to get a car seat for the 3 year old. Bruce had hated it at first but then was all for it when he saw it had cup holders for his toy dinosaurs and dogs.

“Bucky?” Bruce asked as Steve turned left down the interstate. He remembered the last time he had gone with then to sign some boring papers and he had to sit on a hard wooden bench and had to be quiet.

“Yup, he’ll meet us there.” 

“Yay!”

 

******

Bucky was waiting on a bench outside for the courthouse when Steve pulled up. It was nice outside and Bucky had decided to eat his lunch. 

“Baba I got out of math class!” Tony yelled as he ran towards Bucky with a coloring book Steve had given him to use.

Bucky swept him up in arms and gave him a kiss. “Wow! I bet you’re happy huh pal?”

“Yup.” Tony smiled as he looked through his activity book.

“Tony, what did I say about running in parking lots?” Stev e came up with Bruce in his arms, with his own disney coloring book.

“To not to.” Tony said sheepishly.

“That’s right.” Steve said sternly. He didn’t need the courthouse to see the child he was trying to get custody of running across a parking lot.

“Sorry.”

“Just remember next time ok.” Steve answered as the group headed into the courthouse.

“Ok.”

“Thank you.” Steve turned to talk to the information desk. “Hi, we’re looking for Judge Porter.”

“Right down this hall. Take a right then a left. Room 211.”

“Thank you Sir.”

“Your welcome.” The man said.

Bucky knocked on the door one handed as each man was still carrying a child. 

“Come in.” Came the call.

“Judge Porter?”

“That would be me.” A woman in a long black robe stood up to shake Steve’s and Bucky’s hands. There was a round table in the room with two other men sitting at the table. One they knew already as their lawyer Mr. Barton. “And this Mr. Carson. He is the appointed lawyer for your father since he could not supply his own.”

The two men shook the man’s hand as well.

“And these two cuties must be Tony and Bruce.” She said with a smile. “Those look like pretty cool coloring books you got there. Would you like some stickers to put on your finished pictures?” She laughed at the eager nods of the boys.

After being handed the stickers, the men put the boys in the corner. “Remember to try and be quiet ok.” Steve said. He got two nods in reply.

The men sat down in the two chairs provided and Steve was the first to talk.

“Why were we called today?”

His Dad’s lawyer answered. “I got a hold of your father the other day to say that we should meet once more time before the trial date and he said that there was no need for a trial and that he didn’t care about the trial and would sign the papers over to you immediately. Which he came to sign yesterday.”

_ ‘Why hadn’t they heard anything about this?’ _

Bucky beat him to the punch. “Why haven’t we heard anything?”

“I had set up a meeting with him to discuss why he choose not to have a trial and was him to sign the papers if he still wished to do after our meeting.” Howard’s lawyer stated.

“Don’t we have to be present for the signing of those papers?”

“That is why we called you here today Mr. Rogers.” Mr. Barton interjected. “See your father was arrested shortly before signing the papers. He was arrested two towns over for criminal battery charges and sexual assault of a marriaged women. He was also convicted with unlawful intoxication while driving. He is currently in jail at Brooklyn MDC. With him being in jail and the questions of him wanting to sign over custody, under law as the boys emergency contact and with the papers already being processed to be signed as we speak; it was adamant that you both be present and put up to speed on current proceedings.”

The Judge spoke next. “With you being on the emergency list and with your father being in jail, I am here to assess the boys to see that your home is fit to live in until your father’s trial for the recent charges take place.”

“I have no problems with the proceedings and was only here to bring you up to speed on the proceedings. So this is my cue to hit the road.” Howard’s lawyer gave a wink and after shaking everyone’s hand left to go to the next meeting of his day.

Judge Porter continued to speak after the lawyer had left. “Before I asses the boys I have some questions for you.” She waited for Steve and Bucky to nod their consent.

“Steven Grant Rogers is your full name correct?”

“Yes ma’am.”

“And you are James Buchanan Barnes correct?

“Yes ma’am.” Bucky response.

“Now I see that you have two address down on two separte sheets of paper. What is the reason for that and what address will you be using?”

“That first address is my current address, so my father’s house.” Steve said.

Bucky finished the second question for him. “The second address is my apartment. Steven and the boys already spent about 75% of the time there.”

“Why is that?”

Steve took a calming breath before speaking. “Due to our father being abusive towards me and threatening the boys. It was an unsafe environment for them to be in your Honor.”

“I don’t see that on his records.” She sifted through some paper again.

“Yes ma’am. I never reported it.”

“Why is that?” The Judge folded her hands together and look at Steve.

“Because I am not 19. I will be 7 days. So if I pressed charges the boys would be taken away and be put into foster care. And who knows what could happen then. No offence to the system.” He said. The Judge hummed with a frown that worried both of the men as she went back to her paperwork.

“Stevie.”

Steve felt a tug on his jacket and looked to see Bruce. “What is it sweetie? You’re supposed to be quiet.” Steve whispered.

“I havta goes potty.” Bruce shirted from foot to foot and held his crotch.

Steve glanced quickly at Judge Porter.

“Go ahead. I’ll assess the boys when you get back. Please be back within 15 minutes.” SHe smiled. The time limit was in part to that if people were given too much time, they could coach the kids on what to say.

“Thank you. Let’s go potty. Tony s=do you have to go potty?”

“What about my coloring book?” Tony asked even though he was squirming around.

“You can leave it here sweetie. We’ll be right back, I promise.” Bucky held out his hand for the boy to take as they headed to the restrooms.

Both men wondered what kind of questions Judge Porter would ask their boys.

 

_ ‘Their boys.’ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos keep me alive!!


	5. Chapter 5

I CHANGED MY USER NAME FROM RDJTOMHIDDLESTONFAN TO RDJWINCHESTER1. DON'T FREAK OUT!


	6. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony gets assessed. Steve has doubts and we meet someone new.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is part 1 of 2. 
> 
> A friend of mine was really eager for more so here is part 1. Part 2 should be here in the next day or three.

“Hi Tony, I’m Judge Porter but you can call me Claire if you like.” The Judge sat next to Tony as he continued to color on the floor. 

“Ok.” Tony shrugged.

“Tony can I ask you a couple questions about your brothers and James?”

“You mean Baba?”

Claire smiled at the cute nickname. “Yes about Baba as well.”

“Ok. Ask away.” Tony shrugged again. Stevie and Baba told him that they would be right outside if he got worried, so he wasn’t that worried.

“Thank you. Your brother told me you were sweet. He also told me you were honest. Can you be honest with me Tony?” She asked carefully, looking for signs of lies or discomfort in the boy.

“Sure.”

“Ok. Good job. Ok, First question. Do you like living with your brothers?”

“Yup, except Brucie snores sometimes.”

“You hear your brother snoring? Do you share a bed?”

“Only sometimes when Baba says it’s too early for wake up times.”

“Do you like Baba?”

“Yes. Why are you asking me questions?” Tony looked up from his coloring book.

“Because I want to make sure you and your brother are safe before you go to live with Steve and Bucky.” The Judge said softly.

“Ok. Well Steve and Bucky are safe and his apartment are clean. Can I go now?”

“Not quite yet sweetheart. I just have a couple more questions for you.” Tony sighed but allowed her to continue. “So you said Bucky has an apartment. Is it tiny in the apartment?

“No. Baba and Stevie sleep in one room with me and Brucie in the other. We have a kitchen and a living room. So we’re good.” Tony nodded in a defiant way.

“Ok.” Claire said, not wanting to upset him. The tough questions were next. “Does Steve ever hit you? Or touch you?”

“Like in my no-no spot?” Tony’s eyes widen in surprise.

“Yes.” Claire looked Tony right in the eyes. “Does Steve or Bucky ever touch you there?”

"No. That’s why it’s called the no-no spot duh.” Tony rolled his eyes and went back to his picture.

Claire couldn’t believe how free and open this little boy was about living with his older brother and boyfriend.

“One more question.”

“Ok.” Tony said with a smile.

“Do you want to live with Steve and Baba?”

Tony’s smiled never faltered. “Yes.”

Claire smiled and got off the floor. “Ok. Good job Tony. And thank you for your manners, your Daddy taught you well.” The Judge went over to her desk to grab more stickers.

Claire stopped and faced the young boy. “No what?”

“No. Daddy didn’t teach me or Bruce anything. Stevie did. And Baba reminds me about manners and to share with Brucie when he is at work. And Daddy hurt Stevie and that’s not nice.” Tony was angry and he stomped his foot to prove it.  _ ‘Even though Stevie said it wasn’t nice to stomp your foot at people.’ _

“I know your Daddy was a bad man and I’m sorry you had to see that. But I can promise that you Daddy can’t hurt anyone anymore.” Claire said gently putting her hand on his shoulder.

“I can go live with Stevie, Baba and Brucie now, right?” Tony tried not to sniff back the tears to loud so the nice lady couldn’t hear him. _ ‘He wasn’t a baby.’ _

“I don’t know yet Tony. We’ll have to wait and see.”

“Can I go back to Stevie now?” Tony stuffed his hands in his pockets and stabbed the carpet with his toe.

“Ok. I’ll go get him and you can have a quiet moment in here.” Claire said softly and went to grab him.

 

******

Steve was instant in his appearance but Tony was even quicker to go into his arms. 

“Hey sweetie what’s goin’ on? Ms. Porter said you were havin’ a moment.” Steve cooed and swayed as Tony let a couple tears fall. Tony mumbled something wet into his neck. “What was that?”

“I wanna live with you and Daddy was mean and she thought Baba touch me in my no-no spot a-a-and,” Tony tried breathing through his tears that were now full on sobs.

“Oh sweetie. It’s ok. The lady just had to ask those questions, she wasn’t trying to upset you. It’s ok. Shh shh.” Steve soothed his brother.

“She said that we might not be able to live with you and Baba.” Tony looked up at Steve with the most wide and wet brown eyes, Steve melted on the spot. 

Steve wasn’t sure what to say. “She had to just in case something happens.”

“What’s going to happen? I want--” Tony started to panic again when a voice interrupted.

“Steve babe we need--.”

At that familiar voice Tony lost it. “Baba!” He wailed and held his arms to Bucky. “I don’t want to leave!!”

Bucky quickly took the boy from his boyfriend. “What?!” He gave a very worried look at Steve who just frowned which worried him even more. “Tony you’re not leaving. We’re right here. Where did you think you were going?”

“Baba?”

Bucky turned around at the quiet voice. Bruce was standing at the door with a wobbly bottom lip.

“Come here hon.” Steve went over and picked Bruce up, who immediately melted intro him.  _ ‘A missed nap.’ _

“Excuse.” Judge Porter poked her head in. Steve gave her a smile as permission to come in. “It seems like a really hard day for you guys today. If you guys want to come back tomorrow so I can asses Bruce that’s ok. You have unique  case seeing as you are the emergency contact as well.”

“I think we’ll take you up on that offer.” Steve smiled at the Judge. She smiled back and lead them out to the front desk.

“All I’ll see you guys at 11AM tomorrow. And if you want,” She looked at Bucky who was holding a now tried Tony. “If you want you two don’t have to come in. Since Bruce is the only one who needs to be asses. Steve can just bring him.”

“Ok. Maybe we’ll have just a Baba and Tony day while Stevie and Brucie have their day too.” Bucky smiled and bounced Tony a little to try and entice him.  _ ‘Didn’t work.’  _ Tony just hid further into his neck.

“I’m sorry I upset the little guy James.” Claire smiled sadly at him.

“It’s ok your honor. We know you had to ask those questions, I think they both might also be a little tired.” He reassured her. _ ‘It must be hard being a Judge sometimes on hard cases like theirs.’  _

Judge smiled once more and bid them goodbye before welcoming a family with two young girls into her office.

 

******

The men had played their cards right with the boys being tired. They fell asleep within 5 minutes of being in the car. As it was Friday, they had decided to take Steve’s car so they could spend breakfast together tomorrow then go to the courthouse and Bucky would take Tony to the zoo in his truck only about 20 minutes away. When Steve and Bruce got done they would join them at the zoo for a late lunch. 

Bucky had just turned off the interstate and onto one of the back roads when his boyfriend let out a sigh big enough for Bucky to feel it in his own chest.

“Babe you ok?” Bucky gave him a worried look.

“Yes...no..I don’t know.” Steve didn’t look up from his lap. “Are we ready to take full responsible for them?” He glanced back at Bruce who head was lolled back on his car seat.

Bucky pulled the car over to the side of the road and turned to look at Steve. “Get out.”

“Buck wh--”

“Get out.”

Steve was worried but did as he was asked.

Bucky got out as well and went and stood before his boyfriend and looked him directly in the eyes. “Are you serious?”

“What?”

Bucky took a deep breath and repeated his question. “Are you serious. Are you seriously doubting yourself. After all the diapers, sleepless nights, school meetings, crying, tantrums, and timeouts.” Bucky reached to cup Steve’s face between his own calloused hands. “Are you seriously doubting yourself. After all those cuddles, laughter, dancing in the kitchen with footie pajamas, all the giggles and raspberries on squirmy tummies. Are you seriously doubting yourself?”

“I don’t know Buck.” Steve fell onto Bucky’s chest and let his warm arms envelop him. “I don’t know.” He whispered.

“It will be ok.” Bucky whispered back. “Do you want to know something babe?”

“What?” Steve looked up at him.

“I’m scared too. But I know it will be ok. You know why?”

Steve gave a small smile at the 20 questions routine. “Why.”

“Because I have you. You have me. And we have Tony and Bruce. And I couldn’t imagine life without you or the boys and I’m going to do whatever I have to keep that. I love you.”

“I love you.” Steve shared a kiss with his boyfriend. One of love and hope for the future, one that held doubt and peace with each other.

A small cry broke them apart. It was Tony. Both men were worried about the questions the Judge had asked, but knew it was necessary.

“Hey sweetie.” Steve cooed as he quietly opened the car door as to not wake up Bruce. “What happening?”

“Don’t leave.”

“Oh honey.” Steve unbuckled the boy and held him close.  “No one’s leaving. Baba and I just had to talk and we didn’t want to wake you.”

“I wasn’t sleepin’.” Tony mumbled rather sleepy into Stevie’s hair.

“Ok. Let’s go home then. Your brother needs to take a good nap in his bed.” 

“Oh tay.” Tony was put back in his seat and was once again out like a light when they arrived home and stayed asleep next to Brucie in the bed for another hour.

* * *

 

* * *

“Tess wake up. You need to eat before we go.” Hailey shook her older sister.

“I don’t  _ need _ to. You  _ want _ me to. There’s a difference.” Tess growled as she got out of bed and got dressed.

“Fine I  _ want _ you to eat before we go. Now let's go.” Hailey sassed back.

Tess smiled as her 5 year old sister ran out of the run in a flowery dress with her light brown hair.

“Tessa Rose get your ass out here NOW!”

Tess tried not to glare to hard when her father, James, called from the living room. “Coming!” She called.

Hailey quietly handed her 8 year old sister a granola bar as they hopped in the car. They weren’t headed to school or even a field trip. They were headed to their dad’s work. Sarah, their mom had told James that she had a “headache”. But Tess knew that was code for she was hungover or needed a joint. Probably both. 

Today was all in all a normal day except for the fact they all had to go to court later.

See Tessa’s and Hailey’s parents were getting accused of negligence as well as they were getting a divorce. The dress Hailey was wearing was the only nice clothes she owned. Tessa didn’t wear a dress.  _ ‘To girly.’  _ Tess had a granola bar for breakfast but probably nothing else till the court, because if it was near a meal time they would give the kids a meal. The parents weren’t physically abusive. But emotionally and verbally were definitely there. The court would be  deciding what foster care they go into then they would deal with the divorce separate from the girls. The less stress the better. 

Tess wouldn’t admit it, but she was afraid that the foster care would split her and Hailey up. And that wasn’t going to fly by Tess even if that meant being in foster care for the rest of her life. Not one was taking her sister away from her. 

 

_ ‘No one.’ _

 

 


	7. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's meet the girls shall we! :)

Hi, I'm Tess and I'm 8 years old.

 

 

Hi, I'm Hailey and I'm 5 years old.

And I lost a tooth!!


	8. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drama at the zoo leads to date and some news

“Baba.”

Bucky woke up with a sneeze when Bruce promptly stuck his finger in his nose. “I’m sorry. Does this nose look like it belongs to you?” Bucky smiled and tackled Bruce so he was under him. “This would be your nose...and your cheek...and your neck...and your TUMMY!” With each new spot, Bucky laid a bunch of kisses on it then a loud raspberry on his tummy.

“No Baba, no!” Bruce squealed with laughter wiggling around trying to escape ticking fingers.

“I’ll save you Brucie!” With a battle cry, Tony jumped on the man’s back and wrapped his arms around his neck.

“Oh no! You got me!” Bucky gasped dramatically and fell on the other side of the bed with Tony now on top of him. The boy squirmed all over Bucky, attempting to tickle the the man. “Hey, Tones, careful, buddy,” he laughed, tickling him back.

“I’ll save you, babe!” Steve appeared in the doorway and, with a crazed war cry, attacked Tony with a round of tickles.

After officially subduing both boys with tickles and giggles, the men picked up a boy each and went to eat breakfast. No pancakes this time.

  

* * *

 

* * *

 

“Tessie, I- I had a- a nightmare,” Hailey said, pushing her sister’s door open. The dim nightlight in the hallway cast a line of light across the eight year olds face as the door opened wider.

Tess slowly opened her eyes and saw her little sister standing there with wet eyes, clutching her blanket. She opened the covers in a silent call for her sister to come cuddle with her. Tess might be tough, but cuddles were something she could get behind. Especially at 4 in the morning.

“What was your dream about?”

“What’s going to happen when Daddy and Mommy leave? What’s going to happen to us?”

“We are going to go to a better home with a better family. Together.”

“How can you be sure?” Hailey worried softly as she played with the edge of her blanket.

“Because I’m sure.” Tess may have sounded confident to Hailey but she was just as worried as hailey on the inside. Hailey seemed to think that her sister was confident as she accepted the answer and felt to sleep clutching her blanket cuddled into her sister.

The sisters woke up a couple hours later to the smell of breakfast. Burnt bacon is probably more accurate smell as Tess ran into the kitchen to find her **very** hungover mother standing over the oven.

“Mom! What are you doing!?” Tess rushed over shut off the burner and put the pan and  bacon in the sink and turned on the faucet.

“I wanted breakfast, you little shit.”

Tess chose not to respond to that comment as she began to pull bread and eggs out of the fridge.

“I wanted to make breakfast before we went to the courthouse again,” Sarah said as she lit a cigarette at the kitchen table.

“You should have woke me, then we could have had bacon,” Tess grumbled.

“What did you say to me?” Her mother spoke angrily.

“Nothing. Do you want strawberry or blackberry jam?”

“Strawberry,” came the reply.

Hailey made her way out of bathroom only to run into her father. “Sorry Papa. I didn’t see you.”

“Obviously.”

“Are you coming to the courthouse today?”

“No. Somebody has to make the money around here,” Hailey’s father responded louder than what was necessary.

 

* * *

 

* * *

 

“Anthony Rogers, get back here!” Steve demanded sternly. He had had it. Bruce and him had gotten back from the assessment at Judge with no problems and no tears. Bruce had been excited for the zoo, until Tony started bothering him. Tony had hit Bruce, who was now crying, for wanting to go see the tigers instead of the cheetahs and then ran off towards the cheetahs.  

“Anthony Rogers, HERE. NOW.” Steve pointed at the ground in front of him. “NOW.” He spoke sternly, but didn’t yell.

“I don’t WANNA see the tigers. I WANNA see the cheetahs,” Tony whined and stomped his feet all the way back to Steve. “I WANNA GO!!!!!”

“No thank you, Sir,” Steve said as he grabbed Tony’s hand and took him over to a bench and told him to sit.

“I WANNA GO OVER THERE! I DON’T WANT TO SIT!” the boy got up and started to make his way over to the cheetahs.

“Anthony Edward Rogers sit down right here or you’re going over my knee.” Steve was beyond tired from the morning and the time at the zoo so far. And with Tony heading into a full blown temper tantrum, he was up to his neck in stress.

Tony didn’t want to sit on the bench. He didn’t want to look at the tigers. He didn’t want a spanking and he didn’t want to talk to Stevie. Tony kept walking towards the cheetahs.

Steve took a deep breath and rubbed his temples before going after his younger brother. He did take a quick glance at Bucky who was thankfully occupying Bruce with the tigers. As soon as Steve got close enough to Tony, he knelt down and grabbed the boy’s denim jacket and turned him around.

“Anthony, look at me,” Steve said a bit more calm now, but still as sternly as before.

“Nooooo,” Tony cried and turned away from his brother. Steve gently but firmly grabbed a hold of Tony’s jaw, forcing him to make eye contact with him. Brown eyes met blue and Tony calmed down.

“Now, we are going to look at the tigers, then Baba, Brucie and I will take you to look at the cheetahs, okay?” Steve asked his little brother.

Tony gave a nodded silently and held onto his big brother’s hand as they walked toward the tiger cage where Baba and Brucie were waiting.

Tony let go of Steve’s hand as soon as they got to the glass window of the cage.

Bucky smiled and walked over to his boyfriend.

“You good?” He asked as he gave him a kiss on the forehead.

“Yeah. Just tired,” Steve sighed and hid in Bucky’s black leather jacket for a few seconds, breathing in his calming scent of grease and motor oil.

“Do you want to go home?” Bucky asked, running his fingers through Steve’s blond hair.

“No, I just, I just need to distract myself from my brothers. I just need a break. Like a day to myself and you.”

“Ok.”

Steve looked up at him. “What?”

Bucky shrugged. “I said ok. We need some time to ourselves. The O’Malley's could watch the boys for a couple hours. We could go to the west side have a picnic under the stars in the bed of the truck and eat ice cream. We could go--”

“Whoa Whoa, slow down Buck,” Steve laughed. “You just solved the babysitting problem and planned our date in under two seconds. Don’t I get a say in all of this?”

“Nope,” Bucky popped the “p” and went over to swing Bruce up on his shoulders, leaving Steve behind with his mouth hanging open.

“Stevie come on, we’re going to go look at the cheetahs,” Tony’s happy call broke Steve from his stupor.

Steve couldn’t help but smile as he jogged to catch up with his family.

 

******

Bucky plopped down on the couch next to Steve one week later. Since the boys had been assessed, all they had to do was wait for the Judge to call the foster care system, child protective services, and the MDC to get everything cleared by everyone.

Bucky felt like a horrible boyfriend making Steve wait for a date, but he wanted it to be a memorable one. He had already talked to Mr. O’Malley about a day off and them watching the boys. Mrs. O’Malley had been overjoyed at seeing the boys. “It had been to long,” She had stated with a cheerful smile. Bucky had then called Sam and made sure what day Steve had off.

“How was work, babe?” Bucky gave Steve a kiss on the forehead.

“Good. I only had one lady throw a steak knife at me today because her hamburger was overdone,” Steve said with cheerful sarcasm. Bucky gave that a laugh that made Steve forget all about his day. “How was your day?”

Bucky shrugged. “Same old, same old. I did get to fix up an old 1956 Chevrolet Bel Air so that actually kind of sweet. All I have to do is an oil change on it tomorrow.”

“So remember when I told you that I got to plan the date and you get to stay out of it.”

Steve sighed and rolled his blue eyes. “Yup,” He popped the “p” for extra effect. He smirked when it was Bucky’s turn to roll his brown eyes.

“Well I got it planned for tomorrow.”

“What?!” Steve sat back in surprise.

“The O’Malley's will take the boys and I get to take you on a date,” Bucky smiled.

“Where?” Steve tried not to show his excitement too much.

Bucky could practically feel the excitement vibrating off of his boyfriend. “You’ll have to wait and see.”

Steve whined and bumped his head on his boyfriend’s shoulder. “Why do you do this to me?”

“Because I love you,” Bucky smiled and gave Steve a kiss that Steve was more than happy to give back.

Tomorrow couldn’t come fast enough for Steve.

 

******

Turns out tomorrow could come fast enough.

Steve woke up to a full out brawl in the kitchen.

“Bruce James Rogers get off!”

Bucky was trying to pull Bruce off of Tony who was swinging and shoving him for all he was worth. 

You did it and it’s all your fault! Because you’re a baby!” Tony screamed.

“No I’m not! You shoved me and you made me spill it! It’s your fault!” Bruce grabbed Tony’s hair and gave a harsh yanking getting a cry from the older boy.

“Bruce James Rogers get off!” Bucky managed to grab the boy around the waist and pull him off of his brother.

Steve got out over his shock and when over to help Tony off of the floor and standing, he kept a hold on his elbow just in case he was the one who started the fight.

“Steve!” Bucky looked at him in surprise, he hadn’t heard or seen him come in.

Steve gave him his own look of surprise. “What the hell is going on?”

“He shoved me and made me spill the pancake batter!”

“No I didn’t! You dropped it!”

“NO I DIDN’T!!” Bruce screamed.

“YES YOU DID!!” Tony screamed back at him.

“NO I--”

“Everyone QUIET!” Steve shouted the last word. Silence came immediately. Steve rarely yelled. “Now what is going on? Buck you start.”

“We were trying to make you breakfast in bed and the boys wanted to help. So I put Bruce in charge of mixing the pancake batter and Tony in charge of the eggs. I turned around to put the eggs and milk away when I heard the pancake bowl drop to the floor and this one on top of this one.” He pointed to the boys in return.

Steve noticed that there was pancake batter all over the counters, fridge and stove. It was also on the floor....which the boys had been rolling around on...so it was on them now. Steve sighed. “Tony, you next.”

“Bruce was mix--”

“Anthony no shouting,” Steve said sternly. “Or blaming.”

Tony gave a glare at no one in particular, but started over without shouting this time. “Bruce was on the stepstool, mixing the pancake batter and I needed a spoon to mix the eggs so I reached in the drawer to grab one. Bruce yelled and fell off the stool then started to hit me.”

“Okay. Now go to the bathroom, take you clothes off and start the bath please,” Steve instructed. “Bruce, your turn. No blaming.”

“I was making pancakes and Tony opened the drawer which made me fall. Then he called me a baby for making a mess.”

Steve knelt down so he was eye level with his brother. “Did you hit your brother?”

“Yes, But he called me a baby and I’m not a baby!” Bruce stomped his foot in frustration.

“Okay. Follow me, please,” Steve asked Bruce and glanced at Bucky to do the same.

As they made their way into the bathroom, Bruce stripped off his clothes as well and got into the tub with an already half-clean Tony.

“Okay, here’s what going to happen,” Steve knelt down beside the tub. “You going to get cleaned up, you’re going to clean up the kitchen and then you are both going to have time out for fifteen minutes. And,” he continued when the boys began to whine, “No TV for three days. And that’s final,” Steve stood up and left the bathroom. _‘He hadn’t been able to change out of his pjs yet.’_

 

******

“Buck where are we going?” Steve was excited and nervous at the same time. They had been driving for about 1 ½ hours. The west side was only an hour. “Are we going to the beach?”

Bucky just shrugged and continued to drive down Interstate 79.

 _Finally_ Steve knew where they were headed. He hit Bucky in the shoulder. “The River Cafè!”

Bucky laughed at his boyfriend’s reaction. “Yup. I told you we were going to have a special night.” The River Cafè was the first fancy restaurant Steve had allowed Bucky to take him to. It had a long pier that lead right down to the water’s edge.

“Wait, I thought you said we were going to have a picnic in the back of the truck?"

Bucky shrugged again making Steve give a frustrated and very dramatic scream. He laughed as he parked the truck. He hurried to the other side so he could open Steve’s door.

“Mr. Rogers.” He bowed as he opened the door. His heart soared as Steve gave him the most beautiful laugh.

Steve linked his arm in Bucky’s and walked into the restaurant.

Bucky walked up to the hostess. “I have a pickup for Barnes.” He could Steve gasp beside him. The lady brought out the good and Bucky lead a confused Steve back out to the truck.

“Buck wh- -“

Bucky turned towards Steve. “Shh,” He hushed him with a light kiss. He opened the back of the truck...where a red checkered blanket was and a couple of plastic wine glasses were set up.

“Bucky.” Steve gasp and put his hand over his mouth.

“You don’t stay quiet for long,” he teased. “Give me your hand Mr. Rogers.”

Steve blushes as the man helped him onto the bed of the truck. “You’re being very polite today Mr. Barnes.”

“What do you mean?!” Bucky asked in mock surprise. “I’m always polite.”

Steve frown. _‘Wine glasses?’_ “Bucky we can’t drink.”

Bucky smiled and whipped out with a flourish a bottle of sparkling grape soda. “Will you stop worrying and enjoy the night.”

Steve hummed and leaned over for a kiss. Bucky smiled and gave him one back.

The boyfriends spent the next hour talking, laughing and eating their steak and oven roasted garlic potatoes.

Bucky sighed and gave his fork one last lick before throwing in an empty container. “Do you want to take a walk down by the pier?”

“Sure,” Steve had already finished eating and had been leaning on Bucky’s lap.

Them men cleaned up the bed of the truck and holding hands, walked down the pier. They walked in comfortable silence, enjoying the waves of the beach and each other's presence. After a bit they stopped at one of the ends and looked out at the water.

Bucky licked his suddenly dry lips. “Steve, you know I love you, right?”

Steve looked up at him with worried blue eyes. “Of course babe. Why? Are you ok?”

“Yeah, yes, of course. I mean I’m ok. Everything’s ok.” Bucky rushed to assure him. “I just wanted you to know that I love you.”

“I love you too babe.” Steve reached up and brought his boyfriend’s face down for a kiss. One, he hoped, would tell Bucky how much he truly and forever loved him with all his heart.

Bucky broke the kiss. “Steve, what do you think will happen with the boys? What do you think will happen to us?”

Steve was confused by the questions but tried to answer to the best of his ability. “Well we’ll get the boys and we’ll give them a home where there is love and comfort. Where they are safe and we get the honor of taking care of them. Tantrums and fights covered in pancake batter in the kitchen. All of it,” Steve leaned his forehead against Bucky’s. “And if you haven't guess the theme, WE can do this, WE get to do this FOR the boys. ALL TOGETHER.”

Bucky took a deep breath and let it out slowly. “Steve,”

The ringing of Steve’s phone stopped Bucky from continuing. They both smiled at the funny interruption. Bucky tried again.

“Steve,”

Steve’s phone began to ring again. “I’m sorry,” Steve groaned. “It might be O’Malley.”

“Just answer it punk.” Bucky chuckled. He shifted uncomfortable when Steve frown looking at the caller id.

“It’s Judge Porter.”

“Hello?” Steve answered the phone.

“Hello with is Judge Porter for Steven G. Rogers.”

“This is he.”

“Hi Steven. I just wanted to give you an update on the boy’s adoption process.”

Steve covered the phone speaker for a second to tell Bucky. “It’s about the boy’s adoption.” He laid his hand on Bucky’s chest to ease his anxiety.

“Is everything ok you Honor?”

“Yes. In fact it’s great. I am pleased to be the first person to tell you that you and James Barnes are the new parents to Anthony and Bruce Rogers.”

Steve let out a cry. His knees felt weak so he clutched to Bucky harder.

Bucky was going to have a panic attack. “Steve what’s wrong?”

Steve looked at him with tears streaming down his face. “We did it,” he whispered in awe. “We did it!” Steve flung his arms around Bucky in a bone crushing hug.

 _‘We did it! WE DID IT!!’_ Bucky felt his own tears as he hugged the man back just has hard.

“Hello? Hello? Steven, you there?”

Steve broke the hug and brought the phone back up to his ear. “Yes, yes I’m here. I just forgot for a second.”

The Judge gave a light laugh. It was common for new parents to be so excited that they forgot they were on the phone with a Judge.

“It’s ok Steven. I just wanted to tell you first. I will be calling James next.”

“Oh no that’s ok. He’s right here. We’re actually on a date right now,” he blushed even the woman couldn’t see him.

“Oh ok,” The Judge laughed again. “Well by law I am required to tell him, but I’ll call him tomorrow so you guys can celebrate now.”

“Ok. Thank you Judge Porter. Thank you. Thank you very much,” Steve didn’t try to hide his tears as he thank to woman over and over again.

“Your welcome my dear. I’ll call you tomorrow as well to go over details.”

“Ok. Thank you,” Steve thanked her again.

The lady smiled from the other end of the phone. _‘This is why she did her job. To bring joy to new families.’_

“Your welcome once again Steven. Enjoy the rest of your night.”

“With that news you made mine and Bucky’s night.”  Steve said his thanks once more then the said their goodbyes.

Steve closed the phone and just stared at it. _‘They did it. The boys were now safe forever. And he would have Bucky but his side. Raising the boys together. They had done it!’_

“Steve?” Bucky grabbed his arms gently to bring him back to the present.

“We did it,” Steve looked at him with new tears in his eyes. “I can’t believe we did it.”

The only thing Bucky could think to do was to give his boyfriend another bone crushing hug. One that seemed to last forever.

 

Bucky didn’t want it to end.

 

Steve didn’t want it to end.

 

 

 

I guess the small black velvet box in Bucky’s pocket could wait for another time.

 

 

 

 


	9. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Bucky become foster parents literally over night.

Bucky nervously plays with the ring box in his pocket.  _ `C'mon, Buck. You’ve done worse to Steve. He loves you. He won’t say no, will he? Of course not. You’re his boyfriend after all.  _ _ His _ _ boyfriend. He’ll definitely say yes. It’s one question. Four words: will you marry me?’ _

The four of them were sitting on the couch, watching Big Hero 6 for the billionth time. Bruce was starting to fall asleep in Steve’s lap, Tony drifting off as well. They were both limp balls on Steve’s lap. 

“Which kid do you want to put to bed?” Bucky let his head fall on the back of the couch, looking at Steve.

“The easy one,” Steve gave a lazy smile.

“But what about the boys?” Bucky returned the smile as Steve gave a small chuckle. “I’ll take this cutie,” he got up and gently extracted Tony from the pile. 

Tony gave a small groan and melted into Bucky’s chest. “Bed time?”

“Yup, bedtime, Bubba. We have to go potty first,” Bucky set the boy down at the bathroom door. Potty and brushing of teeth was finished quickly and Tony was soon in bed. 

Bucky carried Tony in the room right as Steve was putting a pullup and pj pants on Bruce who was sucking his thumb. 

Both boys were easy to put down tonight. Five pages of The Bedtime Robot and they were out like lights. 

Steve quietly followed his boyfriend back out to the living room. He picked up the remote, planning on watching the 8 O’clock news. 

Bucky settled down next to him and cuddled up. His nerves were going  **crazy** . ‘ _ He wanted to get it over with, He want to wait for his nerves to be under control. Should he do it here on the couch? Should he take Steve outside under the stars?’ _ Bucky could feel his mind screaming at him.

_ Here goes nothing. _

“Steve can you shut the TV off for a sec?” Bucky turned to face his boyfriend. Steve gave him a look but did as he was asked. 

“What’s up?”

“Do you remember when we met?” Bucky reached out and held Steve’s hands.

Steve cocked his head cutely to the side in confusion. “Yeah.” That’s all he was able to get out when they heard crying coming from the bedroom. 

Footsteps got louder as they came barreling down the stairs. “Stevie! I didn’t do nothin’!” Tony said, crossing his arms over his chest. 

“Not true! He took Willie from me!”

Willie was a stuffed Orca whale Steve had gotten for Bruce when they went to Sea World.

Seeing as neither of them currently had him,  Steve was confused at the outcome.

Steve let go of Bucky’s hands, got up and walked over to the boys. “Ok. It doesn’t matter who took,” he raised an eyebrow at Tony when the boy let out a huff, “Or who didn’t take it. It is time for bed. Let’s go, ok?” Steve nudged the boys back up the stairs and back to their bedrooms.

Bucky couldn’t help but groan as he let his head fall back on the couch. _ ‘He knew that the boys were part of the deal and he loved them with all his heart, but he just need a moment so he could make that truly become their reality.’ _

Steve came down after a moment and resettled on the couch next to Bucky. “Hey babe, sorry about that. What were you going to say about us first meeting?” 

Bucky cleared his throat and grabbed Steve’s hands and gave them each a gentle kiss. “So do you remember when we first met?”

Steve gave a slight chuckle. “Yes,” He said with one of his gorgeous smiles.

“I remember seeing you across the lunch court at NYU,” Bucky said as he remembered that he was at NYU studying mechanics and Steve had been studying law. 

“Oh, you mean the one where I trip over my own two feet and face planted,” Steve replied sarcastically.

Bucky laughed. “Yeah that one. Do you remember the first time we talked?”

“Oh, you mean the time I got a book thrown at me by Brock Simpson and so you threw your fist at his face and you came over to make sure I was ok when you were the one with the bloody nose,” Steve replied with raised eyebrows with a smirk. 

“Oh yeah, that’s right,” Bucky chuckled. “Do you remember our first date?”

“Oh, you mean the one--” Steve paused when his phone rang, dropping Bucky’s hands to answer it.

“Hello?” Steve looked at Bucky and sat up off the couch. “What’s up Phil? Ok...ok...umm ok....ok...yeah ok...hang on,” Steve put the phone on speaker, “Ok , go ahead Phil.”

Bucky leaned in to be able to hear Phil better. “Hey Phil what’s up?” 

“I need your help with a couple of foster kids I have received last minute. Like last, last minute. Like literally 10 minutes ago. They were pulled over by the police and they found drugs in the car along with an open bottle of beer. I have called every foster family in the county. And because of the time and situation of the case I can’t remove them from the county.

“So what does that have to do with us? We don’t know the foster kids nor are we foster parents,” Bucky questioned. 

Phil continued. “No Bucky you’re right, you aren’t a foster parent. But Steve is.”

“What!?” Steve asked in surprise. “How?”

“You got the custody of the boys last month and you aren’t 21 yet. You’re only 20 which makes you a foster parent but more in your case you are a permanent foster parent. But a foster parent none the less and that’s why I need you to take these girls for the next couple of days.”

“Ummm.” Steve wasn’t sure what information to process or how.

“Girls?” Bucky questioned. 

“Umm yeah. Two girls. Sisters. Tessa Rose Taylor and Hailey Paige Taylor. Ages 8 and 5. I wouldn’t take them but I am going on vacation tomorrow.”

“That’s ok Phil, we get it,” Steve looked up at Bucky for two seconds and that is all the confirmation he needed. “And we’ll take them for the couple of days. What do we have to do?”

Phil gave an audible sigh of relief as he began to give details. “I can bring them to you. With the quickness I can bring blow up beds and sleeping bags for them. They didn't have any clothes with them when they came to me. All they had was the youngest had an old tattered blue blanket. The oldest had nothing.”

Bucky could literally hear his boyfriend’s heartbreak. And he knew his man was sold. “Alright Phil, what do we need to do? How many days we talkin’ here?”

“Well I can bring the girls over and it would just be for the weekend. A woman from the state will pick them up on Monday.” 

“Ok...ok Phil. Umm...thanks I guess,” With everything that just happened and everything done, Steve wasn’t sure what to say. 

“No thank you Steve and Bucky,” I’ll see you men shortly.” With that Phil hung up, leaving the two men in silence. 

“Ok then,” Steve looked at Bucky a little unsure now. 

“Don’t look at me Mr. I’m a Foster Parent But Had No Idea. I don’t know what to do,” Bucky shrugged. He laughed when Steve hit him with a pillow. 

“Shut up,” Steve groaned as he fell against Bucky. 

Bucky ran his fingers through Steve’s blond hair. “It’s going to be just fine. I only have two questions?”

“Shoot,” Steve got serious once again and looked at him. 

“What about the boys? We didn’t really consider them just then?”

Steve hummed as he thought of his answer. “I think we did. I think this could be good for them.”

Bucky cocked his head. “How?”

“Do you remember when we talked about having another boy?”

“Oh yeah, for like five minutes a year ago,” Bucky sassed and rolled his eyes. “But these are girls. Two of them. We don’t know anything about girls. I had Janet, but she was older and a brat.” 

Steve remembered Bucky’s sister. He had only met her twice. Once at the first Thanksgiving Bucky had introduced Steve to his family. Let’s just say it was painfully awkward. Bucky’s mom was catholic. The second and final time was Janet’s graduation before she became a nurse stationed in the army over in Iran. “It’s only for Saturday and Sunday. It’s not like they’re going to be starting their periods or going on dates with boys. It’ll be fine, I promise,” Steve ended with a kiss. 

Bucky sighed intro the kiss. He had full and complete trust in Steve but he couldn't help but worry. “Last question,” he continued at Steve’s nod, “They are going to sleep on an air mattress on the floor. It’s our bed or nothin’,” Bucky looked directly at Steve.

Steve hummed and leaned in to give Bucky another kiss. “One, that wasn’t a question. And two, I wouldn’t have it any other way,” Steve smiled and headed upstairs. “I’ll go change with sheets and blankets. And since Phil said one of the was 5 maybe she could fit into a pair of Tony’s old pjs.”

 

* * *

  
  
“Girls be quiet! I have a headache from the stupid Judge at the courthouse,” Sarah groaned as she rubbed her temples. 

“I’m sorry Mama. Do you want my blankie to help you feel better?” Hailey held out her blue blanket.

“No. Eww gross. Why do you still have that disgusting thing?” 

Tess glared at the back of her mom’s head when Hailey shrunk back with a sad frown. 

“James, give me that beer. I need to wash these pills down.” Her husband obliged and handed her said object. 

The ride was silent for a few more moments when Sarah let out a gasp. “Honey it’s the po-po! Put these away!” She handed him a baggie of round white pills and the empty bottle of beer.

“Calm down Sarah or they're going to know something is up. And you two,” James pointed harshly at the girls in the back seat. “Keep your trap shut.”

“Yes Sir.”

“Yes Sir.”

Sarah couldn’t help but drum her fingers on the steering wheel as the policeman walked up to the front window. 

“Hello ma’am how are we today?” the police officer took off his sunglasses. 

“Just fine officer. How are you today?” Sarah asked a little to cheerily.

“Doin’ fine myself. Licence and registration please. Where you folks comin’ from today?” 

Sarah handed over the required documents and said they were coming from the courthouse on grounds of divorce. 

“Oh, ok. Let me just go check these out. Hang tight for a minute,” the police officer said and went back to his cruiser. He reached for his radio once he was in the car. “Roger roger this is Officer Phillips with cruiser 1503.”

“Go ahead Phillips.”

“I am need of backup and child protective services. I have found possibly an open container of alcohol in the vehicle and two small children. I might need to do a drug test as well. Over.”

“Very well Phillips. Hang tight we’ll send Officer Andrews out to you. And Child Protective services. ETA 10 minutes. Hang tight. Over and out.”

“Roger that. Over and out,” Phillips ran the licence and registration through the computer and came up clear on both accounts and saw the court day on there as well. He waited until Officer Andrews arrived to get out and speak to her. 

“What’s up Phillips? I heard CPS was in on this too,” Andrews said. 

Phillips nodded. “I think I saw an open bottle of alcohol. They are also had a court date today for a divore and nothing about the kids in there,” the man looked at his paper, “Tessa and Hailey. 8 and 5.”

“Oh dear,” Andrews sighed. “I always hate when kids get mixed up in the middle of crappy parenting.” 

Sarah was watching in the rear view mirror. “Oh no James, they’re onto us. Another cop just pulled up.”

Tess made sure to cover Hailey’s ears when her father let loose a string of cuss words that would make a sailor blush. 

Sarah gripped the steering wheel harder when a third vehicle pulled up behind the two cruisers. She held her breath as the male officer walked to her side with an older man in a suit. The female officer walked over to James’ side.

“Is something wrong officer?” she asked.

“That’s what we're trying to figure out ma’am. Could you step out of the car for me please. You too sir,” He spoke to James. 

Sarah went into panic mode when the officers began to cuff both her and James. “Whoa whoa what’s going on?”

“This is just a precaution as we search your vehicle ma’am,” Phillips spoke calmly.

“And who is that man?” Sarah gestured to the man in the suit.

“My name is Phil Coulson ma’am. I am here from Child Protective Services. I am only here as a precaution,” Phil said as he calmly opened the back door of the car. He knelt down to seem less frightening. He saw the two girls. Even though he knew who they were, he still asked them their names to seem less intimidating. “Hi, my name’s Phil. What’s yours?” he spoke calmly and with a smile.

The older girl puffed out her chest in a protective manner. “I’m Tess and this is Hailey. What’s going on?”

“Well these two officers need to search the car, so while they do that, you guys are going to come with me and check out my car,” Phil staged whispered, “And I think I have a pretty cool car. Maybe even cooler than Officer Andrews.”

“Hey!” Came the voice of the smiling female officer.

Ever the feisty, yet sweet challenger, Hailey spoke up. “I’ll be the judge of that,” She hopped out of the car. She then turned around and waited for her sister to follow.

Tess made sure to give the man in the suit a glare before getting out and following her sister to the other vehicle. Turns out Andrews car was actually pretty cool. It had like a bazillion buttons on it and had lights and a siren. After a while, the man in the suit walked over to the officers and spoke quietly for a moment or two. 

Phil frowned when he heard the news. And empty bottle of beer and 2 grams of pills. Parents go to jail, kids come with him. It was Friday so he knew it was certain till Monday. He went back to the cruiser. “Alright girls. So it’s time to check out my car. You guys are going to come with me for a bit while the police officers take your Mommy and Daddy for a ride.”

Hailey piped up. “I want to go for a ride!”

Phil smiled, he already liked the young girl. “You are, in my car with your sister.”

“Does your car have lights?” Hailey gave him a sideways glance. 

“No, but it does have a stuffed animal in there for you. And one for your sister.”

“Really!” Hailey said in surprise. She was convinced then. She hopped out of the cruiser and ran the short distance to Phil’s car. 

Phil frowned when the older girl, Tessa, made no interest in moving. “What’s wrong sweetie? Is everything ok?”

“I’m not stupid, I’m eight years old. My parents are going to jail, aren’t they.”

The child said this all so matter-a-factly as she hopped out of the car and made her way over to her sister. Phil took a second to draw a breath. It was difficult when any eight-year old was adult enough to know what and why her parents were going to jail. She had probably raised her younger sister by herself, Phil thought with a frown as he walked up to the two girls and open the back door.

Both girls went in the car without a problem and the ride to the station was uneventful. Phil took the girls to his section of the police station before Officiers Phillips and Andrews took the parents to different cells. 

“Alright girls, I have to make some calls can you be big girls and play quietly for me?” Phil asked.

“Yes Sir.”

“Can I still play with Tuffy?” Hailey waved her teddy bear at him.

“Of course you can,” Phil said with a smile as he walked out of the room with his phone in hand.

Phil sighed and put his head in his hands. 6 foster parents and 0 no later, Phil didn’t know what to do. He couldn’t take the girls out of the county because of the duration and he was going to Cancun with Natasha and Rhodey tomorrow. Phil had to thank his brain as he thought of Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes. Bucky wasn’t a foster parent but with Steve being under 21 and having custody of the boys, it made him a foster parent. So he decided to try and give them a call. 

 

* * *

 

 

“Babe they’re here!” Bucky called into the kitchen. Steve thought making some form of food for the girls would be a good idea. Since the only thing they had was an old tattered blanket bets are they hadn’t had a real meal in a long time. 

“Ok. But don’t yell. The boys are asleep remember,” Steve rushed into the living room and went to the front door to open the door and wait for Phil, Tessa, and Hailey. They both were so nervous. Bucky decided to stay on the couch to seem chill and not stress anyone out more than they were. 

Phil walked up to the already open door with the cutest little girl asleep in his arms and holding the hand of a little bit older girl who was equally as cute. The older girl was wide awake and with what seemed a permanent frown.

“Hey Phil,” Steve smiled. 

“Hey Steve. Come on Tessa,” Phil went over to the couch and sat down. “Hey Bucky.” 

“Hey man,” Bucky returned the smile he had received. He turned to the oldest girl. “Hi, I’m Bucky. You must be Tessa.”

Tess crossed her arms across her chest. “It’s Tess. And what kind of name is Bucky?”

Bucky laughed. “My actually name is James but everyone has called me Bucky since I was born. What kind of name is Tess?”

“It’s my name,” the girl said with sass.

“Well mine is Bucky. It’s nice to meet you Tess,” Bucky stuck out his hand for a shake. 

“Hi,” Tess shook his hand with the smallest hint of smile. 

Steve and Phil had been having their own conversation. Phil was gently trying to wake Hailey up.

“Phil you don’t have to do that. Has she already eaten?” Steve said.

“Yeah I fed them McDonald’s before we got here. I have to wake her up so I can blow the mattress up.”

“That’s ok. We can do it when they're in bed. We want them to be together on the first night and in a real bed, so their going to sleep in our bed. We changed the sheets and everything.”

And that is why Phil knew it was a good decision to choose this household. The men thought of the girls and their own boys before themselves. 

“If you want, I can just show you the room. And we thought Hailey could wear a pair of Tony’s pj pants and one of my shirts and Tess could wear one of Bucky’s large shirts. Or if she needs to wear pants, I guess she can just wear those clothes until we can get her some new ones,” Steve rambled as he lead Phil and Hailey to the back bedroom. “Bruce and Tony are asleep in their bedroom upstairs.”

“I guess they’re getting a surprise in the morning,” Phil chuckled as he set the sleepy girl on the bed. 

“Yeah I guess that’s the one thing we have failed on,” Steve muttered.

Phil took a moment to grasp Steve’s shoulder. “You didn’t fail. I’ve brought kids home more times than I can count in the middle of the night without my kids knowing till morning. They were put off at first but kids make friends fast. They’ll be fine.”

Steve smiled and nodded. He noticed Hailey on the bed waking up due to the voices. He knelt down, “Hi Hailey, I’m Steve.”

“Hi, I’m Hailey,” she replied sleepy and rubbed her eyes.

Steve smiled as the girl was so tired she didn’t realize what was being said. “How about we get you in some pjs so you can go night-night?”

“Sissy,” Hailey said with wet eyes.

“Ok,” Steve comforted.

“I’ll go get her,” Phil walked out of the room. 

“How about we get changed in some pjs while Phil go gets your sister?” Steve suggested. When the girl nodded but didn’t move he asked. “Do you want some help sweetie?” When the girl nodded again Steve grabbed Tony’s pj pants and help her take off her filthy dress. He subtly checked for bruises or bumps. Finding none, he figured it must be verbally abuse that the girls had suffered. He had just finished pulling his nightshirt over her head when she began to cry.

“What’s wrong sweetie?” Steve worried.

“Sissy.”

“Hails, what happened?” Tess ran into the bedroom and hugged her sister. She said nothing and instead wrapped her arms around her sister. Tess  hugged her sister back gave Steve a hard glare.

Steve knew he shouldn’t be scared of an eight year old, but the glare he received had him worried.  _ ‘Did he do something wrong already?’ _

Phil saw the look and decided to step in one more time before he left. “It’s ok Tess, nothing happened. Hailey’s just tired. How about you get changed so you both can go to bed. I guarantee you’ll both feel better in the morning.” 

Tess let go of her sister with nodded.

“Ok. Here we go,” Steve grabbed Bucky’s shirt to give to Tessa.

“I’ll do it!” the girl took the shirt with a snap and another glare. 

“It’s ok Tess, we’re not going to do anything. We just want you to be comfortable, ok,” Bucky stated clearly. Bucky could have sworn he heard the small girl growl at him. 

“How about you guys show me to the door as the girls get finished changing,” Phil suggested. The two men walked Phl to the door pausing before shaking hands. “You guys are going to do great. Just treat them like your own boys. Love, be kind, ya know that kind of thing. But just don’t get to attached. I will leave a call at the court house so they can call both of your guys work so you can get off. It will be in need of assistance to the law. Foster parents technically work for the government anyway. And then someone, probably a woman named Layla Williams, will call you early Monday morning so she can come pick them up. So just make sure you don;t have any plans for Monday. The girls have no allergies so nothing to worry about there. Anything else I’m forgetting?”

Bucky shrugged, “I don’t know, you’re the expert.”

“Well then in that case, no,” Phil said with a smile and light laugh. “But serious,” he looked both men in the eye, “You’re going to do great, you have two beautiful boys already and they’re going to love the girls when they wake up.”

“Thanks Phil,” Steve shook Phil’s hand. He wasn’t sure what he was thanking him for, but he did know that he appreciated the man. 

“You’re welcome Steve. Bucky,” Phil shook Bucky’s hand as he said his name before nodding his head and leaving to his car. 

Bucky shut the door as Steve went to go check on the girls. Bucky leaned against the door and took a deep breath.  _ ‘How could he ask Steve to marry him when they had two new girls to take care of? It would be inappropriate to do as a family when the girls didn’t have any family at the moment. And it’s not like Steve would take a private moment away from all four kids. He would just after to wait. Wait. Hell Bucky had waited an entire year, what was three more days?’  _

 

* * *

 

 

Steve woke up with a small groan. He groggily looked at the clock to see the bright red numbers looking back at him.  _ 3:23AM.  _ He glanced over at Bucky who was softly snoring next to him on the tiny twin sized blow up mattress.  _ ‘If Bucky was sleeping, what had woken him up?’  _

Steve sat up as he heard a small noise coming from upstairs. He hurriedly but quietly got out of bed and made his way upstairs. At first he thought it was Bruce and a bad dream, but as he got closer he realized it was coming from his and Bucky’s room. He pushed the slightly open door a bit more open and poked his head in. He noticed the youngest girl Hailey was crying into her old blue blanket and the new brown teddy bear Child Protective Services had given her. 

Steve made his way over to Hailey and knelt down. “Hey honey, what’s wrong?” He wasn’t sure if she wanted to be touched right at the moment, so he refrained himself from wiping away her tears. 

“T-t-there’s no night l-light a-a-and it’s scary,” Hailey stuttered through her tears. 

“Oh, ok. How about we just turn on the lamp,” Steve cooed as he turned on the lamp on the bedside table. They both blinked a couple of times to get used to the light. “Better?” Hailey gave a quiet shake of her head tears still making their way down her cheeks. Steve gently wiped them away, “Why not sweetie?” he asked softly, becoming more aware that the more they talked the more likely they were going to wake up Tess. Hailey let out a little whimper and tried to hide under blue blanket. 

Steve tugged on the blanket to get a glimpse at those light brown eyes that looked like honey on a sunny day. “What’s wrong sweetie? I can’t help if you don’t tell me.”

Hailey felt a weird pull towards the man kneeling in front of her. She felt safe even though she had only been around him for a couple of hours. She whimpered again and held her arms out to Steve, her eyes becoming wet again.

“Oh sweetie,” Steve cooed and picked the small child up and cuddled her close. He heard a couple sniffles and feared that it would only get louder and he didn’t want to wake up Hailey’s sister. He continued to coo as he made his way out of the bedroom, quietly shutting the door behind him, and made his way downstairs. He had turned on the lamp in the living room when he had initially been woken up. So when they came downstairs to a lit room, Steve saw Bucky sitting on the mattress rubbing his eye. 

Bucky perked up when  he heard Steve on the stairs but looked in surprise when he saw Hailey in his arms.  “What’s wrong?” 

“Darkness can be scary,” Steve said as he went over to sit next to Bucky. They had moved the couch out of the way to make room for the two beds. Even though after 15 minutes Bucky had crawled in with Steve on one bed. 

“Oh,’ Bucky said but in reality he didn’t know what to do. The boys had never been scared of the dark, so they don't have any night lights on hand. “Did you try the lamp?” He questioned.

“Yes we did, but something else is going on,” Steve smiled at the cuddle bug in his lap. “Do you want to tell Bucky and I what’s wrong?” He moved a piece of hair out of Hailey’s face. 

“Nooo,” Hailey whined and hid under her blanket. 

“Does the little blue ghost want some water?” Bucky asked. Both men smiled when the little ghost gave a small nod. Bucky got up return with a glass of cold water. “You have to come out from under the blanky to drink your water sweetie,” Bucky cajoled. Both men smiled again went the blanket shook its head.  

“How about we just stay here until you’re ready then.” Steve said as he pulled the girl closer. After a few moments Hailey came out to drink some of her water. Her tears had subsided and the water felt good on her dry throat. “Thank you,” she muttered quietly.

“Of course sweetie. Do you want to try and go back to sleep? We can leave the lamp on upstairs,” Steve suggested. 

Hailey shook her head, “No upstairs, wanna stay with you,” she whined and reburied herself in her blanket. 

Steve and Bucky exchanged looks.  _ ‘Were foster parents allowed to sleep with the kids?’  _

"Ok, well we can’t all fit on one bed so how about you sleep on one blow up bed and we’ll sleep on the other,” Bucky said. When the girl nodded, he headed upstairs to retrieve an extra blanket and pillow. 

Bucky entered the room and grinned. Apparently the extra bedding was for himself. Hailey was already curled up on the bed under the blanket Steve and Bucky had been using. Steve was curled up on the other bed with the couch throw blanket and side pillow. Bucky apparently was sleeping on the couch. 

Even if the men didn’t work for the weekend they still needed sleep. 

They had no idea what the next three days would bring them. 

  
  


  
  
  



End file.
